Hésitation
by Eloalisa
Summary: Alphonse et Edward ont retrouvé leurs corps. Ensemble à Central, Al va se rendre compte qu'il est attiré par son frère. Entre angoisse et fuite, recherche et sentiments ambigus... Comment cela finira-t-il ? très soft elricest pour le moment
1. Sombre soirée

Alors, ceci est ma première fanfiction, et aussi mon premier post sur ce site dont je ne comprends pas la moitié parce que c'est en anglais ^^"

Vous m'excuserez donc pour les possibles erreurs de figuration ou de publication, il faut que je m'y habitue...

J'ai vu que sur les autres fanfictions il fallait mettre toute une série de détails avant la publication, ça doit être un truc du genre non ?

_**Anime/Manga**_ « Fullmetal Alchemist »

_**Author**_: Naradel

_**Fiction Rated**_: K, K+ pour le moment, on verra pour la suite

_**Origine**_ : L'histoire est tirée du manga

_**Disclaimer**_ : Aucun personnage n'est de moi, ils appartiennent tous à Hiromu Arakawa

Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit d'une fanfic à caractère yaoï, et en plus, incestueuse, même si soft au départ, donc pour ceux qui n'aime pas, ne lisez pas ^^

Et n'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire, surtout si c'est pour dire ce que vous n'aimez pas ! Merci d'avance :)

PS : ma fic est basée sur des POV alternés, on commence donc dans la peau d'Edward

------------------------------------

- Alphonse ?

- Oui ?

- Je vais rentrer tard, ne m'attends pas ce soir.

- Ok, à demain alors ! Et ne prends pas froid !

Sans répondre, Edward s'emmitoufla dans son manteau et sortit en claquant doucement la porte. Il souffla. Autant par contrariété que par fatigue. Il n'aimait pas devoir travailler et rentrer tard la nuit, en sachant son frère tout seul. Mais il était toujours alchimiste d'Etat et ses missions, et leurs rapports, n'attendaient pas. Le jeune homme avança dans le long couloir de l'immeuble où ils vivaient, et descendit les escaliers. Il faisait déjà nuit depuis une heure, seule la lumière des lampadaires, à travers la baie, éclairaient ses pas. Débouchant de l'entrée, il fut surpris par le froid mordant de l'extérieur ; il éternua. En hiver, il faisait toujours aussi glacial à Central, et Edward s'enrhumait alors très vite.

C'est ainsi qu'il comprit pourquoi il se sentait si désarmé face au vent polaire qui s'engouffrait dans sa nuque. Il avait laissé son écharpe là-haut ! Quel abruti ! Il n'allait pas remonter tout les étages rien que pour ça quand même ! Mais son désagrément fut de courte durée car il entendit clairement quelqu'un descendre en trombe les escaliers, manquant apparemment plusieurs marches au passage. Plus amusé qu'étonné, le jeune alchimiste entrouvrit la grande porte d'entrée, pour laisser passer l'ouragan blond qui se jetait sur lui.

- Nii-San ! Je t'ai déjà dit ne pas oublier ton écharpe ! Tu veux mourir de froid ou quoi ?!

Tempêta avec inquiétude son petit frère, tout en l'étranglant à moitié en lui entourant le dit-objet autour de son cou. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Edward ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à nouveau que son frère le dépassait déjà de quelques centimètres. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si petit, lui ?! Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, durant lesquelles seuls leurs souffles vaporeux s'échangèrent.

- Al, c'est toi qui va finir par choper la crève si tu restes dehors à me regarder en chien de faïence.

- Hey ! T'avais qu'à pas l'oublier ton écharpe !

Edward regarda son frère de biais, d'un air autoritaire.

- D'accord, d'accord, je remonte...

Le plus jeune frère soupira, la tête basse, et commença à rentrer vers l'intérieur. Edward allait à son tour partir vers le QG, quand Alphonse se jeta précipitamment sur lui pour l'enlacer. Dérouté, l'alchimiste ne put que garder son frère dans ses bras. Celui-ci l'enserrait comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais se revoir, à lui en faire mal aux côtes. Inquiet, Edward garda le silence un instant, avant de lui demandait ce qu'il se passait.

- Al ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Nii-San...

- Bon sang, Al, réponds-moi ! Tu vas bien ?

L'alchimiste repoussa un peu brusquement l'étreinte de son frère, tout en gardant ses mains sur ses épaules, et il le dévisagea. Que se passait-il donc ? Il pleurait ? Non... Jamais Edward n'avait encore vu de larmes dans les yeux d'Alphonse. Alors quoi ? Il crut voir un éclat brillant, un peu vague, dans ses yeux, ce qui l'alarma.

- Al ?

Comme reprenant ses esprits, le jeune garçon lui fit un sourire.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. J'avais juste envie de te faire un câlin, ce n'est pas interdit, si ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais...

- Allez, je te laisse, c'est que j'ai un peu froid moi.

Il rit, puis termina par un joyeux bonne soirée, avant de s'enfuir à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le jeune alchimiste passa un main dans ses cheveux blonds, un peu décontenancé, puis il partit finalement en direction du QG. Il ne savait trop que penser de l'attitude de son frère. Bien sûr, il savait qu'Alphonse avait encore des angoisses liées à la perte de son corps et à son retour tout récent dans les sensations physiques, mais jamais il n'avait encore agi aussi bizarrement. D'humeur sombre, Edward avançait dans les rues sans trop voir où il allait, l'automatisme lui faisant prendre la bonne route sans réflexion.

Il se sentait étrangement coupable, comme s'il avait fait une gaffe. Peut-être n'était-il pas assez à la maison ? S'occupait-il assez de lui ? Et puis, la question qui lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit : son frère lui pardonnait-il tout à fait son erreur passée, la transmutation de leur mère... ? A ce souvenir, le jeune homme se crispa soudainement. Il n'aimait pas y repenser, mais ses cauchemars s'en chargeaient malheureusement un peu trop souvent pour lui.

S'il avait cru que rendre son corps à Alphonse l'aurait absous de son péché, il s'était lourdement trompé. _Al, dis-moi que tu ne m'en veux pas... _Le fullmetal alchemist contempla son bras droit avec une attention accrue. Il ne méritait plus son nom de fonction, puisque son bras et sa jambe lui avaient aussi été rendus. Pourtant il continuait à croire qu'il n'avait pas mérité ce présent. Oui, il continuait à penser qu'il était coupable, il ne savait plus trop de quoi, mais le poids était là, toujours sur lui, qui l'étouffait.

Il souffla pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. _Et en plus, il faut que j'aille voir l'autre là, Mustang. _Leur relation avait beau s'être curieusement améliorée avec le temps, ça ne restait cependant pas une partie de plaisir que d'avoir à rendre un rapport à un être aussi prétentieux et hautain que le _Général_ Mustang. Car, malgré sa récente promotion, Roy Mustang avait tenu à garder l'alchimiste sous ses ordres directs. Le fullmetal se serait bien passé de cette charmante attention. Pourtant il lui était reconnaissant, notamment de l'avoir aidé à trouver un appartement pour lui et son frère, et également de lui avoir donné une nouvelle affectation.

Car après en avoir fini avec sa quête, Edward n'avait plus eu qu'une pensée, quitter les services de l'armée. Malheureusement, le sort était contre eux. S'il démissionnait, son frère et lui se retrouvaient sans ressource, et Edward ne voulait pas être un poids pour les Rockbell. Pas tout de suite. C'est ainsi que, bien que cela fit deux mois qu'Alphonse et lui aient retrouvé leurs corps respectifs, l'alchimiste restait alchimiste d'Etat, envers et contre tout. Au moins jusqu'à ce que le corps de son frère soit vraiment en forme. Mais fini les missions contraignantes et les voyages dans le pays entier, il restait affecté à Central, pour de petits boulots pas plus chiants que d'autres. En peu de temps, il avait même fini par apprécier cette nouvelle vie...

Relevant la tête, il aperçut enfin le QG. Leur appartement y était situé vraiment très près, trop près parfois à son goût d'ailleurs. Ne voulant plus ressasser de sombres pensées, il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment pour se rendre directement dans le bureau du Général. Ouvrant la porte sans façon, comme à son habitude, il entra dans la pièce et s'affala sans retenue, mais avec plus de classe que dans sa jeunesse, sur le canapé.

- Salut, Général, salut Colonel. Ajouta-t-il en apercevant Riza Hawkeye derrière Mustang.

- Fullmetal... Toujours aussi grossier à ce que je vois... Quoique je remarque que tu t'améliores avec le temps.

- Merci merci, je n'en demandais pas tant, mon _cher_ Mustang.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Fullmetal... Bon alors, ce rapport ? Je sais bien que tu crois que je paresse toujours derrière mon bureau, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot et peu de temps à t'accorder...

Edward souffla pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Décidément, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait pouvoir se changer les idées en venant chercher noises à Mustang. Il se leva donc du sofa pour poser sans douceur le fichu dossier (il avait toujours détesté écrire des rapports) qu'il récita d'une voix morne. Il se sentait tout à fait vanné. Non vraiment ce n'était pas sa soirée. Une fois fini le rapport oral, l'alchimiste demanda la fiche de sa prochaine mission, et ne réagit même pas aux petites piques du Général. Son nouveau boulot en main (il n'avait même pas envie de voir ce qu'il en était), il entreprit de quitter la pièce, pour aller se poser à la bibliothèque.

Mais Mustang ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. _Quoi encore ? Il avait dit qu'il avait pas que ça à faire pourtant ?! J'en ai marre moi aussi ! _Edward allait répondre avec raillerie, mais il se ravisa en croisant le regard de son supérieur. Il revint donc s'asseoir sur le canapé, un peu plus crispé cette fois. Il observa Riza pour se rassurer mais la Colonel resta impassible.

- Bah alors ? Vous avez un truc à me reprocher ? J'en sais rien moi !

- Edward, tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, que se passe-t-il ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Un ange passa, durant lequel le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de fixer le Général avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Mustang qui s'inquiétait de son état ? C'est un rêve ? _Non mais attends, il m'a appelé Edward là ? _

Mis à part le fait que je sois toujours forcé de vous supporter, que je dois me traîner encore des missions parce que je peux pas lâcher cette foutue montre d'argent, que je suis coincé dans cette foutue ville en attendant d'avoir du fric et que mon frère aille mieux, je me sens très bien ! Mais c'est quoi cette question ?!

- Je me disais aussi... Tu as beau avoir grandi (et je ne parles pas que de ta taille) et être un adulte à présent, tu as encore besoin d'un soutien, mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer.

- ...Quoi ?! Je... j'ai pas besoin de votre foutu soutien !

Alors là, il n'y comprenait plus rien, mis à part qu'en quelques mots, le Général avait réussi à le mettre dans une colère noire. Colère qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas extérioriser s'il ne voulait pas s'en prendre physiquement à son supérieur. _Un soutien ?! Je veux pas d'aide, j'ai pas de problèmes, moi ! _Voyant son incompréhension, le Colonel Hawkeye rajouta :

- Ce que le Général veut te dire, Edward, c'est que tu peux compter sur nous en cas de souci. Nous ne sommes pas que tes supérieurs hiérarchiques, nous sommes aussi, en quelque sorte, tes associés et amis.

_Alors là, première nouvelle_, ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune homme, rageur. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ces simples phrases l'avaient mis dans un état de nervosité avancé. Il ne savait plus comment réagir, et toutes les tensions accumulées depuis de longs mois, il le sentait, menaçaient d'exploser. Pourquoi attachait-il une telle importance à cette conversation d'ailleurs ?

Choisissant la fuite, il sortit sans un mot, un peu trop vite pour paraître normal, et referma la porte précipitamment. N'osant plus bouger, Edward contempla le sol et le bout de ses pieds, d'un air probablement piteux. C'était ça ou il pétait un câble.

Finalement il reprit sa respiration et repensa à l'étrange conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec ses supérieurs. Puis il l'oublia dans un recoin de sa mémoire, tout en s'avançant dans les couloirs, sa fiche de mission à la main. Il ne vit d'abord pas Havoc foncer sur lui, mais il fut bien forcé de le remarquer puisque celui-ci semblait faire exprès de lui barrer la route.

- Tiens tiens, tu boudes, chibi-Ed ?

- Deux choses : une je suis pas petit, deux je ne boude pas !

Bien qu'il ne se l'avoua pas, Edward était content de tomber sur Havoc. Avec un peu de chance, il allait pouvoir lui tenir compagnie le reste de la soirée. _Vu que je suis forcé de rester ici... Foutu règlement ! _

- Ah ? T'es sûr ? Nan parce que d'habitude tu t'énerves bien plus quand on parle de ta taille. T'es dans ton état normal ?

- Mais oui ! Vous allez arrêter tous avec cette question débile ?

- Remarque, t'as bien grandi depuis tes douze ans c'est sûr. Quoi, tu fais un mètre cinquante-cinq maintenant c'est ça ? Ajouta encore l'officier avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- Bordel Lieutenant Havoc, je fais plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq ! Enragea le jeune homme, la visage soudain rougi. Effectivement, Havoc le dépassait d'au moins une tête... voire deux.

- Ahlala si on peut même plus rire, Major Chibi...

Edward hésita un instant entre piquer résolument une crise de nerf, ou éclater de rire. Il opta pour l'hilarité, bientôt rejoint par son nouveau compagnon d'infortune. En tout cas, cela faisait un bien fou de penser à autre chose. Autre chose que quoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire précisément.

Havoc vit bien que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement d'Edward, aussi se chargea-t-il de le distraire jusqu'à la bibliothèque où ils avaient à faire chacun. Le lieutenant étudia avec lui sa nouvelle mission, pas bien captivante en vérité : une enquête sur des problèmes internes à l'hôpital central. Parfois Edward se disait qu'il regrettait ses anciennes missions, bien plus captivantes et périlleuses... La nuit avança, durant laquelle le jeune alchimiste commença fastidieusement ses recherches, aidé par un Havoc consciencieux, mais déjà bien fatigué. Au final, Edward pensa qu'il avait rempli son obligation de militaire et qu'il pouvait **enfin** rentrer chez lui pour dormir du sommeil du juste. Il était déjà une heure passée. Pourquoi le Général lui avait-il imposé leur rendez-vous mensuel aussi tard ?! Surtout vu le peu qu'ils avaient eu à se dire...

Ne voulant plus y penser, il prit congé d'un subordonné à moitié endormi. Puis lui-même épuisé, il sortit du QG comme un zombie. Le voyage se passa sans encombre, à ceci près qu'il faisait un froid de canard à cette heure-ci. Arrivé à bon port, Edward monta les escaliers puis entreprit d'ouvrir la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible, ne souhaitant pas réveiller son petit frère, qui avait un besoin cruel de repos, depuis que son corps lui avait été rendu.

Il posa son manteau et son écharpe, appréciant la chaleur de l'appartement. Se dirigeant lentement et silencieusement dans l'obscurité, il s'affala sur son lit, et s'endormit d'un lourd sommeil, sans même penser à enlever ses vêtements de la journée, ni à se couvrir sous la couette. Chose qu'il allait regretter le lendemain...


	2. Pensées nocturnes

Un second chapitre très court qui sert juste à poser les réflexions et sentiments d'Alphonse et à le présenter...

Pour tout ceux qui veulent de l'action ou du lemon rapidement, je vous préviens ce n'est pas pour demain ! xP

Vous allez avoir affaire à des personnages pas mal angoissés et cogitant sérieusement, mouhaha.

En fait, je n'ai pas encore imaginé la fin, même si j'ai un canevas des idées principales, je ferais au ressenti, selon les commentaires des lecteurs, donc n'hésitez pas ! ^^

---------------------------------------

Pensées nocturnes

Mais Alphonse lui ne dormait pas. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'attendre silencieusement le retour de son frère, même s'il n'avait pas osé le guetter dans le salon. Il n'arrivait pas à être tranquille lorsque son frère était loin de lui, et il ne parvenait jamais à s'endormir loin de la présence.

Le jeune homme, puisque s'en était un à présent, se retourna dans son lit. Il adorait le contact des draps sur sa peau, tout comme il aimait le fait de **ressentir** à nouveau le monde qui l'entourait. Ah, dire qu'il avait perdu tout ça durant des années et des années... Mais il rattrapait le temps perdu, et son corps aussi. Il se demandait encore comment cela se faisait qu'il ai grandi à travers la porte. Car oui, son corps lui avait été rendu, avec l'âge qu'il aurait eu si rien ne s'était passé.

Il ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup à son frère. Bon, il était un peu plus grand que lui, ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus foncés, et coupés plus court. Mais ses yeux avait la même couleur que ceux de Nii-San, bruns dorés, et tout dans son visage, le matin devant la glace, lui rappelait cette ressemblance. C'était si étrange d'avoir de nouveau un visage à soi, qui pouvait à nouveau exprimer ses émotions et ses sentiments !

Il lui avait bien sûr fallu plusieurs semaines pour se réhabituer au contrôle d'un corps de chair, aux cheveux qui chatouillent le visage, ou encore à la perception bizarre de ses propres muscles en mouvement lorsqu'il bougeait. Oui, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se ré-adapter à ces sensations qu'il avait oublié peu à peu. Les premiers jours avaient été les plus durs. Il avait été surpris par énormément de choses : par exemple, il se cognait partout et tombait tout le temps, n'ayant pas la même conscience de son corps qu'auparavant, et il s'était donc fait pas mal de bleus. Il redécouvrait la douleur, avec les courbatures, les coupures et autres petites blessures de la vie quotidienne. Il redécouvrait la sensation de faim qui tiraille le ventre, de la fatigue qui assomme l'esprit, des maux de tête, des maladies, et bien sûr d'autres fonctions physiques qu'on aimerait vite pouvoir oublier...

Plus il y repensait, et plus Alphonse se demandait si cela valait vraiment le coup. Tout ça pour ça. Mais non, évidement que cela valait le coup ! Rien que voir son frère heureux était pour lui une bonne raison. Et puis, Nii-San avait son corps en entier maintenant, il n'avait plus à supporter la douleur de ses auto-mails et son invalidité.

Il se retourna de nouveau dans son lit, tendant l'oreille vers la chambre adjacente ; celle de son frère. Le léger ronflement, un peu rauque, qu'il entendit le rassura. Il avait besoin d'entendre son frère, d'être sûr qu'il était bien là, présent, à ses côtés. L'adolescent savait que ce n'était pas normal, cette nécessité d'être sans cesse rassuré. Il sentait bien que ses angoisses n'avaient rien de naturelles, de même que son attachement trop violent pour son grand frère.

Encore ce soir d'ailleurs... Il avait soudain ressenti le besoin **vital** d'enlacer Nii-San, de s'accrocher à lui, pour s'assurer de sa présence réelle. Pourquoi agissait-il si étrangement ? Peut-être parce qu'il était bloqué dans cet appartement, à attendre sans cesse le retour de ce frère tant désiré... Il avait l'impression de ne vivre que pour lui... Bon sang, il ne tournait pas rond !

Se frottant le visage, Alphonse s'assit au bord du lit et fixa la fenêtre d'un oeil morne et fatigué. Il partait pour une bonne nuit blanche. Encore une. Son cycle de sommeil n'était pas encore très bien réglé depuis ces deux mois. C_omme tout le reste_, pensa-t-il en soupirant de lassitude. Finalement, il décida de se lever et d'aller lire un bouquin dans la cuisine, seul lieu qui ne risquait pas de réveiller son frère. Un bouquin d'alchimie évidemment.

Il résista à l'envie d'aller dans la chambre d'Edward pour aller le border, comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il était armure. Il avait bien remarqué que, malheureusement, son grand frère ne voulait plus de ces attentions depuis qu'il avait de nouveau un corps. Et Alphonse ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Préoccupé, il continua sa lecture, laissant le texte défiler sous ses yeux, avant de commencer à s'engourdir sur place, la fatigue reprenant le dessus.


	3. Fièvre Fraternelle

*POV Edward*

----------

Lorsqu'Edward se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être assez tard. Tout en baillant, le jeune homme débraillé se leva, les yeux encore lourds et la bouche pâteuse. Il avait eu froid cette nuit, ayant oublié de se réfugier sous la couette. Il était encore fatigué et il sentit qu'il avait sûrement chopé la crève. A demi endormi, il sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il fut étonné d'y retrouver son frère, littéralement affalé sur la table, écrasant le livre qui visiblement lui avait tenu compagnie durant la nuit. Edward eut un élan d'affection pour Alphonse, qu'il exprima en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule.

- Hey, Al. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Hmm... Dodo... fis l'intéressé, tout en s'étirant un peu.

- Tu vas avoir des courbatures... Relève-toi, je vais faire le ptit dèj !

Très surpris de ne pas être plus sermonné, Alphonse commença à émerger. Il étendit ses bras en grimaçant. Effectivement, il était bon pour les crampes. L'adolescent se frotta les yeux et observa son frère.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Onze heure passé, mais c'est pas comme si on devait faire un truc aujourd'hui.

- Bah, et ta nouvelle mission ?

- Elle commence que ce soir.

- Ah...

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Edward prépara un solide repas, tenant plus de l'ordre du déjeuner de midi qu'autre chose. Mais Alphonse, connaissant l'appétit de son frère, ne l'en blâma pas. De toute façon, il avait faim lui aussi. Une fois les deux garçons assis, chacun s'occupa de son assiette. Les oreilles un peu bourdonnantes, Edward hésitait à parler de ce qui le préoccupait. La discussion, ça n'avait jamais été son fort. D'autant plus qu'entre les deux frères, l'entente avait toujours été tacite et ils avaient rarement eu besoin de s'expliquer pour se comprendre. Pourtant... Tout était si différent depuis qu'Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps ! Il le sentait parfois comme très éloigné de lui, comme s'il le perdait de vue, et cela l'inquiétait.

- Dis, Al...

- Oui Nii-San ?

- Tu fais toujours des insomnies n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment ?

Son frère garda le silence un moment, semblant réfléchir, avec un air un peu contrit, gêné peut-être. Edward n'aurait su le dire, il attendit. Puis Alphonse lui adressa un sourire de bien-heureux, comme un gosse de dix ans (ce qu'il semblait souvent redevenir d'ailleurs).

- Mais non, tout va bien, y a aucun problème je t'assures !

- Et le fait que je te retrouve endormi dans la cuisine ne doit pas m'inquiéter autre mesure donc ?

Continua-t-il, nullement rassuré par le ton faussement joyeux de son frère.

- Bah ! Ajouta Alphonse d'un air blasé, en regardant la table. Fallait bien que je m'occupe vu que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, donc j'ai lu. Tu sais bien que mon horloge biologique n'est pas encore très douée pour s'adapter aux horaires normaux de sommeil...

- Mouais, la prochaine fois, tu restes dans ton lit au moins, histoire que je n'ai pas à recoller les morc...

Une soudaine démangeaison dans la gorge le stoppa. Il toussa puis éternua plusieurs fois avec une violence subite. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent très désagréablement. _Et voilà..._ Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois il tombe malade en hiver ? _En plus, Al va encore vouloir jouer l'infirmière !_ Bon d'accord, il s'était bien habitué à ce rôle lorsqu'il était dans l'armure, mais là ce n'était plus pareil.

- Tu es tombé malade ?

- Mais non voyons, je fais semblant ! Grogna-t-il, un mal de crâne lancinant commençant à poindre à l'intérieur de sa pauvre tête.

- Je suppose que tu as dormi tout habillé ! Et dire que je me suis fatigué à t'apporter une écharpe pour rien hier soir !

S'indigna Alphonse tout en se levant pour s'approcher de son frère et poser la main sur son front. Main qui fut vite repoussée par le-dit frère, trop mécontent d'être pris pour un faible, et n'appréciant pas l'inquiétude quasi-maternelle, et surtout **maternante** d'Alphonse.

- T'inquiètes pas, c'est rien. Je vais juste me reposer un peu et ça ira vite mieux. Ah et puis merci quand même pour l'écharpe hier, et euh...

- Hmm ? Quoi ?

Non vraiment Edward ne se sentait pas d'aborder le sujet de l'étreinte bizarre et anxieuse de la soirée dernière. Il avait l'impression de nager en eaux troubles, aussi se tut-il.

- Non rien... Bon, lâche-moi le front, j'ai pas de fièvre tu vois bien ! Mentit-il effrontément, tout en se relevant un peu trop brusquement. Il vit son frère hésiter, et se mordre la lèvre inférieure avant de se rasseoir.

- Je vais me doucher, tu t'occupes de la vaisselle ?

- Yep, Nii-San. J'irais après toi, ensuite tu te reposes hein ?

- Mère poule. Murmura ironiquement Edward tout en sortant de la cuisine.

Bien à l'abri dans la salle de bains, il s'autorisa un gémissement de douleur du au mal de crâne qui promettait de durer, puis il s'accorda la détente d'une douche bien méritée. Bon, il continuait d'éternuer, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de vivre ! Il espérait que Al n'allait pas le forcer à rester au lit... Il ne supporterait pas de rester bloqué dans l'appartement. Tout en se séchant très vaguement les cheveux, l'alchimiste pensa avec violence que c'était exactement ce sentiment d'enfermement que devait ressentir Alphonse.

C'est vrai ça, comme son frère ne travaillait pas, il restait toute la journée ici, ses seules sorties étant pour faire les courses, se rendre à la bibliothèque nationale, ou encore pour ses séances de remise en forme... Edward se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir avec un teint de cadavre ambulant, à force de faire ses fichues nuits blanches et de rester enfermé la plupart du temps. Oui il s'inquiétait un peu, mais l'alchimiste d'état savait qu'Alphonse était encore trop faible pour travailler, et qu'il n'avait personne avec qui il pourrait occuper ses journées. S'ils retournaient à Rizembool peut-être... Mais ils ne pouvaient pas, Edward était coincé par ses obligations militaires, et Alphonse ne voulait pas partir sans lui. Enfin, heureusement il allait parfois chez la femme de Maes, qui l'accueillait toujours à bras ouvert, de même que la petite Elisya, trop heureuse d'avoir un partenaire de jeu.

Le jeune homme soupira, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis quelques temps, tout en nattant ses cheveux mouillés. Il se regarda dans la glace, se trouvant une allure de chat écrasé. Il n'allait pas réussir à berner son frère sur sa santé avec une gueule pareille. La journée promettait d'être longue et éprouvante.

Il fut content de penser qu'il allait pouvoir se changer les idées avec cette nouvelle et pourtant ennuyeuse mission. Il stoppa net, étonné, indigné. _Quoi ? Je suis heureux parce que je pourrais ne pas voir mon frère ce soir ? Mais c'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi je voudrais l'éviter ?!_ En colère contre lui-même, il frappa le mur de son bras droit, un peu trop fort. Il jura, s'étant fait plutôt mal. Il oubliait encore souvent qu'il n'avait plus d'auto-mail. Cela ne faisait que deux mois après tout, deux longs mois tout d'abord passés à assister son frère dans la reprise en main de son corps, puis à chercher un moyen de subsistance.

A vrai dire, il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Il avait tant été habitué à toujours bouger, voir du monde, se battre, partir à la recherche d'un mythe, dans une quête effrénée et qui semblait alors impossible à réaliser... et maintenant que tout était fini, il se sentait incomplet, presque malheureux, indécis. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie, il n'avait plus de but à atteindre, rien.

Évidemment, il avait été transporté de joie lorsqu'il avait découvert le vrai visage de son frère, rendu par la porte après tout ce temps. Lorsqu'il avait pu le serrer dans ses bras. Ils avaient pleuré de bonheur et de bien-être. Le jeune homme sourit à cette pensée. Après ils s'étaient évanouis en même temps et s'étaient réveillés tout les deux, moribonds, à l'hôpital.

Il allait continuer à ressasser tous ces charmants souvenirs lorsqu'un tambourinage de porte le rappela à la réalité ; cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il faisait poireauter Alphonse dehors.

- Nii-Saaan ? Tu as fini ? Tu n'as pas utilisé toute l'eau j'espère ?

- Naaan, il t'en reste t'inquiète. Et je sors oui.

Lui répondit-il en quittant la pièce embuée, recouvert d'une serviette, et le corps encore humide. Bien que parfaitement non pudique, voire sans-gène, Edward fut un peu surpris de se retrouver face à face avec son frère. Il n'aimait clairement pas être si proche. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le contact avec Alphonse, mais c'était en vérité la différence de taille qui le gênait particulièrement. Sa propre croissance semblait belle et bien s'être arrêtée, tandis qu'Alphonse continuait encore à grandir, à son grand désespoir (il avait pris un centimètre par mois depuis sa renaissance). Ronchonnant, il dépassa son frère tout en l'effleurant accidentellement, pour aller s'habiller dans sa chambre. Et l'alchimiste blond n'avait absolument pas remarqué le visage rouge et le regard embarrassé de ce dernier.

--------------------

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir un petit commentaire, même pour dire que c'est pourri x3


	4. Doutes intérieurs

Bon, ma fic n'amasse pas foule... ^^" Je sais bien que je ne suis pas bonne écrivain mais tout de même, une review c'est pas long et ça fait toujours plaisir :o

On amorce le quatrième chapitre où il ne se passe toujours rien. Pour l'action, il faudra attendre un peu ^^

-----------------------------

*POV Alphonse*

Passablement perturbé par les réactions incontrôlables de son corps, Alphonse laissa l'eau glacée le refroidir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Bien sûr, il connaissait les réflexes normaux d'un corps en pleine ébullition, d'un corps adolescent réagissant aux hormones. Mais ce qui le gênait profondément, c'était comme ce désir était mal placé, terriblement mal placé. Encore sous l'eau, il se frotta nerveusement le visage. Il ne voulait pas y penser, tellement il avait honte de lui...

_Nii-San..._ Bien sûr qu'il voulait sentir, toucher son grand frère, cela faisait trop longtemps que le moindre contact physique leur avait été interdit. Mais le jeune adolescent savait que ce n'était clairement pas normal, ce désir... Toutes à ses réflexions honteuses, il continua sa toilette, s'habilla et sortit à son tour. Cherchant Edward des yeux et ne le trouvant pas, il s'inquiéta et se demanda s'il n'était pas sorti sans le lui dire. Explorant l'appartement, il le découvrit dans sa chambre, trempé, toujours à moitié-nu, et visiblement mi-assoupi, sur son lit.

- Nii-San ! Tu vas être encore plus malade si tu restes comme ça !

Clama le petit-frère tout en le relevant, sans pitié pour le vertige d'Edward. Il alla chercher une serviette sèche, défit sèchement la natte blonde qui coulait dans le dos de l'aîné, et le frotta vigoureusement, loin de tenir compte des faibles protestations fraternelles. Alphonse hésitait à s'occuper de lui comme autrefois, car il sentait bien la soudaine froideur, la crispation d'Edward à son contact. Ne voulant pas y faire attention, bien que cruellement dépité, il entreprit d'habiller son frère, mais il fut encore une fois arrêté dans son élan.

- Al... Je suis peut-être malade, mais pas mourant d'accord ?! Je peux très bien m'habiller tout seul et m'occuper de moi par moi-même, merci ! Tu dois bien avoir autre chose à faire non ?

Le jeune garçon ne sut quoi répondre. Il se sentit blessé, rejeté dans son affection.

- Donc tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais juste dormir un peu et ça ira mieux.

Ne voulant rien laisser paraître, Alphonse se releva et quitta la pièce, sans un mot, les yeux peut-être un peu trop humides, mais Edward était bien trop fatigué pour se rendre compte de la peine qu'il avait, involontairement, causé à son frère. Posté dans le couloir, l'adolescent frissonna. _Nii-San ne veut pas de moi... Il me rejette !_ Mais il savait bien que sa propre réaction était un peu trop exagérée, qu'il n'aurait pas du jouer encore ce rôle de _mère poule_, comme le disait si bien Edward... Se sentant désorienté, vexé, et surtout las, il se posa dans le salon et rentra dans un quelconque livre, souhaitant jusqu'à oublier la présence de son frère dans l'appartement. Et surtout oublier la douleur de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés...

--------------------

*POV Edward*

Edward toussa. Il avait de la fièvre, il le savait. Mais il espérait encore être reposé dans l'après-midi. Il avait eu bien pire après tout. Il regrettait simplement de ne pas pouvoir profiter de sa journée pour s'occuper d'Alphonse. Il se sentait coupable d'être encore une fois un poids inutile pour son frère. Il voulait être plus fort, pour le protéger, mais il se retrouvait toujours en position de faiblesse. Et il ne supportait pas ça. L'alchimiste tenta de se relever, mais un vertige l'en empêcha. Il grogna, énervé. Il voulait voir Alphonse, mais n'osait même pas se l'avouer. Il adorait quand son frère prenait soin de lui, le couvait, le cajolait, mais il détestait s'en rendre compte. Inconsciemment il avait l'impression d'avoir remplacé l'image de son frère par celle, au combien entêtante, de sa mère. La culpabilité le rongeait.

_Al... _il mourrait d'envie de l'appeler, pour l'avoir à ses côtés, affectueux et tendre. Mais il était bien trop fier pour ça. Il ne voulait pas que son frère prenne pitié de lui... Dire que parfois, il avait le désir fugitif de mettre ses mains dans les cheveux fins et soyeux d'Alphonse, ou de le prendre dans ses bras, ou encore de lui baiser le front, dans un geste d'affection. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait toujours eu envie de faire lorsque son frère avait été dans l'armure... Mais lui et les contacts, ce n'était pas son truc. Il se sentait bien trop gêné d'avoir des pensées, des idées qu'il imaginait trop féminines. Oui, seules des soeurs par exemple, pouvaient se permettre ce genre de choses non ? Ou encore Winry peut-être. Mais Al n'était ni une fille, ni Winry.

Fiévreux, il repensa à l'étreinte de son frère, la nuit dernière. Alphonse était-il angoissé ? C'était bien la première fois depuis leur retrouvaille qu'ils s'enlaçaient. Avait-il besoin d'être rassuré ? Le jeune homme se frappa le crâne, souhaitant anéantir ce maudit mal de tête qui l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires... à moins que ce ne soit la fièvre ? Il éternua, et se maudit à voix haute. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un remède miracle ! Mais il savait que seule de la patience et du repos pourraient le guérir rapidement, et il refusait clairement qu'Alphonse appelle un médecin. _Hors de question, plutôt crever. _

L'esprit vague, il continua de tergiverser, ayant tout à fait oublié la notion de temps. Puis il sortit sa montre à gousset et regarda l'heure en clignant des yeux. Déjà seize heures !? Mais, il allait louper sa convocation à l'hôpital ! Se secouant tout en jurant, il ne réussit qu'à tomber lourdement (et bruyamment) du lit dans lequel il comatait depuis quelques heures déjà. Ce qui, évidemment, eu le mérite de ramener un petit frère tout à fait affolé, qui l'aida vite à s'asseoir sur le lit. Edward ne supportait pas de voir Alphonse soucieux, encore moins lorsqu'il en était responsable.

- Nii-San ! Est-ce que ça va !?

- T'en a d'autres des questions stupides !? Non ça va pas ! Je vais rater l'heure de ma mission ! Commença-t-il en tentant à nouveau de se relever, empêché par Alphonse.

- Mais lâche-moi bordel ! Tu m'emme**** ! Hurla-t-il à moitié en se dégageant brutalement du contact de son frère.

Un silence lourd comme du plomb passa. Jamais Edward n'avait tant regretté ses paroles. Il pâlit et déglutit, empli d'une immense culpabilité. _Merde, merde, merde... _Non, Al ne va pas pleurer quand même... _Al, dis-moi que je t'ai pas blessé ?_ Mais le visage de son frère s'était totalement fermé, impénétrable. Il sentit qu'Alphonse s'écarter doucement de lui et, comment dans un cauchemar, le vit se lever lentement, la mine sombre.

- Excuse-moi Al, j'le pensais pas, je te jure ! Je suis désolé !

- ...

Angoissé, l'alchimiste voulut rajouter quelque chose pour se rattraper, mais une nouvelle et violente quinte de toux lui imposa le silence. Il s'accrocha à l'épaule d'Alphonse autant que pour avoir un soutien que pour l'empêcher de partir. Il avait du mal à respirer. _Eh merde_, jura-t-il encore en silence, sombrement.

- ... Et c'est comme ça que tu veux aller en mission hein ? Je vais appeler le Général, non le Colonel plutôt. Se ravisa Alphonse. Elle comprendra très bien la situation. Et tu vas rester bien sagement ici, et te reposer vraiment cette fois.

Edward râla tout ce qu'il put, mais rien n'y fit, il dut finalement obéir à son frère. C'était ça, ou la menace du médecin tant honni. Il entendit, à travers un brouillard de plus en plus persistant, la conversation entre Alphonse et Hawkeye. Puis il vit Alphonse revenir dans la pièce, mais n'eut pas la force de s'excuser à nouveau. D'ailleurs il avait déjà un peu oublié pourquoi il voulait s'excuser.

Épuisé, il remarqua à peine que son frère fermait les volets de la chambre et le réinstallait plus confortablement dans le lit. Mais il sentit très bien par contre le linge humide et glacé posé sur son front brûlant, ce qui le fit gémir de bien-être. Cela lui rappelait étrangement la main froide et métallique de l'Alphonse-armure, qui se posait avec inquiétude sur son visage lorsqu'il était malade. _Comme au bon vieux temps_. Edward commençait à s'endormir, il s'en rendait compte. Les yeux dans le flou, il observait, sans trop analyser, les gestes bienveillants de son petit frère. Il se sentait bien. Sa dernière pensée, avant de tomber de fatigue, fut que celui qui aurait du être l'aîné c'était Alphonse, et non pas l'inverse.


	5. Nuit cauchemardesque

J'ai intérêt à me dépêcher d'écrire la suite, parce qu'à ce rythme, j'aurais vite épuisé mes chapitres d'avances x3

Mais j'avoue que je bloque sur le chapitre 7... Manque d'imagination ^^"

Bon, ce chapitre est un succession de POV des deux frères, après on reviendra à un chap/un POV.

-----------------------------------------

Soirée cauchemardesque

*POV Al*

_Ouf, il s'est enfin endormi_, pensa Alphonse en voyant le visage désormais paisible de son frère. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à se débrouiller avec le Colonel Hawkeye pour garder Nii-San au chaud. Il était soulagé. Le jeune garçon sortit sans bruit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un en-cas. Il regarda l'heure à l'horloge : 17 heures. Décidément, il n'avait pas fait grand chose de la journée, soupira-t-il tout en regardant le ciel sombre et nuageux au dehors.

Tout en mangeant, il réfléchit. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il restait ici, sans aucune activité autre que celle d'attendre son frère le soir et de tonifier son corps. Même ses recherches à la bibliothèque ou ses virées chez Gracia ne l'égayait plus... Ce n'était pas qu'il s'ennuyait, mais quelque chose avait changé, soudainement. Même lorsqu'Edward était là, maintenant, il ne sentait pas vraiment mieux, à vrai dire. Surtout ces derniers temps... Surtout aujourd'hui...

Il serra le poing, sentant ses yeux le piquer. _Lâche-moi, bordel !_ _Tu m'emm**** !_ Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans son crâne. C'était si blessant, cruel... Alphonse savait bien qu'il devait lui pardonner. Après tout Nii-San n'était pas dans son état habituel, il était malade, et il s'énervait très facilement dans ces cas-là. Oui, il devait oublier ça, et ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, se dit-il tout en sentant une angoisse grandir dans sa poitrine d'adolescent. Il se sentait mourir lorsque son frère le rejetait... Comme s'il redevait l'armure vide qu'il avait été...

Il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Il repoussa son assiette, et se leva pour se jeter dans ses études. Ça, il ne l'avait pas dit à Ed, pas encore du moins. Il attendait le bon moment, ou plutôt le dernier moment, avant de lui avouer son projet, qui, il le savait très bien, ne serait absolument pas du goût de son frère aîné. L'esprit morose, il s'absorba dans sa lecture.

--------------------------------

*POV Ed*

Il avait chaud, très chaud. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. _Maman ! Maman !_ Il luttait péniblement contre le courant lumineux qui l'emportait. Quelque chose avait cloché. Pourquoi la transmutation ne marchait pas ?! Il avait vu la Vérité. Puis le noir. _Où est mon frère, où est Alphonse ?!_ Il hurla, encore et encore. Quelque chose bougeait devant lui, quelque chose aspirait l'air, agonisait. _Maman ?_ Mais ce n'était pas humain. _Alphonse ! Al, Al !_ La douleur intense dans sa jambe. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela faisait si mal. _Ma jambe !_

Il était terrifié. Il n'entendait même pas ses propres cris de détresse, de peur. _Al ! Où es-tu Al ?!_ La créature bougeait toujours, et lui tentait de s'éloigner de cette présence monstrueuse. _Ce n'est pas Maman, Maman ! _Il se traînait, mais les ténèbres l'engloutissaient, sombres, effroyables. P_ourquoi ça n'a pas marché, pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?!_ Il n'osait pas regarder sa cuisse déchirée, sa jambe manquante. _Rendez-moi mon frère !_ Il y avait du sang partout, il entendait l'orage éclater dans sa tête, tandis que ses hurlements se transformaient en gémissements de souffrance. Il ne voyait plus rien. Le fracas de l'armure qui tombe. _Rendez-moi mon frère... Rendez-moi Al ! _

_------------------------_

_*POV Al*  
_

- Je suis là, Nii-San, je suis là...

Articulait lentement Alphonse aux oreilles sourdes de son frère. Avec patience, application, il tentait de le calmer, le tenant fermement dans ses bras, tandis qu'Edward continuait à pleurer et à hurler, toujours coincé dans son cauchemar. Tout à fait indifférent à la sueur qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage, l'alchimiste affolé ne cessait de se débattre dans les affres de son rêve, s'accrochant à Alphonse comme s'il eut pu en mourir s'il le lâchait. Le petit frère essayait de rester serein, étant habitué à ses nuits épouvantables où, tant de fois, il avait réconforté son frère à demi-inconscient et terrifié. Il le serrait tout contre lui, le plus doucement qu'il le pouvait, attendant la fin du cauchemar. Les cris durèrent encore un instant, avant d'être remplacé par des sanglots inconsolables.

- Calme-toi Nii-San. Nii-San... Je suis là, tu ne m'as pas perdu, je suis là.

- Al, Al, Al...

Celui qui aurait du être l'aîné commença alors seulement à s'apaiser, comme s'éveillant enfin de son atroce souvenir, qui le hantait si souvent. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à enlacer Alphonse de toute ses forces, menaçant de l'étouffer sous sa poigne angoissée. Il respirait avec agitation, secoué de spasmes, peut-être plus du à la fièvre qu'au cauchemar lui-même. _C'est toujours comme ça_, pensa Alphonse en soupirant. Presque à chaque fois que Nii-San tombait malade, les cauchemars reprenaient le dessus. Ils avaient pensé qu'après avoir retrouvé leurs corps, les souvenirs allaient le laisser tranquille, mais ce qu'il venait de se passer semblait prouver le contraire... Le petit frère garda son étreinte, le temps que son frère devienne plus paisible, puis il l'étendit doucement sur le lit, en lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

Edward avait le regard vitreux, fiévreux, inquiet. Mais il se laissa faire, peu à peu décontracté par la présence d'Alphonse. Affaibli et exténué, il ne tarda pas à refermer les yeux, sous le regard patient et attentif de son frère. Alors seulement Alphonse se permit d'essuyer la sueur et les larmes qui dégoulinaient du visage de son aîné, puis il changea le drap supérieur, celui-ci étant trempé. Se re-asseyant au bord du lit, il arrangea les cheveux collés et en désordre d'Edward, puis il pensa qu'il pouvait partir. Mais il fut surpris par la main de son frère, qui s'était agrippé à son bras. Il le regarda. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau ouverts, et terriblement rouges et gonflés.

- Al, reste, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas... gémit péniblement l'aîné

- Je suis là, je ne pars pas... Rendors-toi, Nii-San. Le rassura instantanément Alphonse, en lui posant sa main sur le front.

- Reste avec moi Al... murmura encore le jeune adolescent, à demi-conscient.

Il ne lâchait pas le bras de son frère, le forçant à rester là, à côté de lui. Alphonse ne bougea plus. Mais sa position était clairement inconfortable. Il comprit alors que son frère n'allait vraiment pas le laisser retourner à sa chambre. Il était parti pour rester là toute la nuit... Puis une solution lui vint à l'esprit. Il allait se coucher à côté d'Edward, comme ça il pouvait continuer à le rassurer, et finir sa nuit par la même occasion. Après tout, c'était un lit double. Il se sépara donc doucement de la poigne de son frère, pour s'allonger à côté de lui. Il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée malsaine derrière cet acte fraternel. En position foetale, l'alchimiste d'état se rapprocha du corps nouvellement arrivé, et posa sa tête sur le torse de son frère, l'enlaçant de ses bras poisseux de fièvre. _Il est brûlant_, songea Alphonse.

Il le laissa faire, tentant pour sa part d'avoir une position plus apte au repos. Le silence était revenu dans la pièce, et la respiration d'Edward était de nouveau calme. Alphonse crût que celui-ci s'était définitivement rendormi, et il commença à sombrer à son tour, quant il sentit de l'eau sur son buste. Vaguement étonné, il baissa les yeux, et vit que son frère avait laissé couler quelques larmes. Quand un murmure presque inaudible se fit entendre, Alphonse tendit l'oreille.

- Pardonne-moi Al, pardonne-moi...

--------------------------

*POV Ed*

Quand il se réveilla dans la semi-obscurité, Edward eut la vague sensation qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange durant la nuit. Il remua, et pesta en silence contre le mal de crâne lancinant qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis hier... Puis il sursauta en apercevant Alphonse endormi à côté de lui. Il se frotta lentement les yeux, puis peu à peu se rappela les évènements de la nuit. Il poussa alors un juron étouffé, ne voulant pas réveiller son petit frère qui dormait comme un bien-heureux. De toute façon, il ne se sentait pas encore capable de se lever. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus repenser à son cauchemar, ni à sa honte d'avoir eu besoin de l'aide de son petit frère.

Il observa Alphonse à la dérobée. Il avait vécu si longtemps avec une armure vivante qu'il était toujours un peu surpris, chaque matin, de retrouver son frère dans une enveloppe charnelle, si semblable à son propre corps. Celui-ci respirait calmement, le visage paisible. Il semblait toujours tellement plus jeune lorsqu'il dormait ! L'alchimiste se rappela alors de son visage d'enfant, _avant que je ne fasses la connerie du siècle_, pensa-t-il amèrement. Pourtant il avait réparé son erreur, alors pourquoi ressentait-il encore ce pincement au coeur, cette sensation de vide ? Pourquoi ses cauchemars ne le laissaient-ils pas en paix ? _Je suis désolé Al... J'aurais voulu réussir bien plus vite, que tu n'aie pas perdu toutes tes dernières années d'enfance..._ Car Alphonse avait encore une âme d'enfant. Et dans un corps d'adolescent, cela faisait un sérieux contraste. Du moins, c'est ce que croyait Edward.

Fronçant les sourcils, il scruta les fenêtres, mais les volets étaient toujours fermés, et ne laissaient passer qu'une faible raie de lumière. Quelle heure était-il ? _Bah, aucune importance._ Il posa sa main à son front, histoire de voir s'il pouvait s'estimer guéri, mais la chaleur du-dit endroit ne le laissa pas espérer le prompt rétablissement souhaité. D'ailleurs, sa gorge le brûla à nouveau désagréablement, et le bourdonnement reprit dans ses pauvres oreilles. Il était reparti pour une joyeuse journée, à ce compte-là !


	6. Interrogation

J'en reste à un chapitre par jour, mais bientôt je vais devoir ralentir la cadence x3

Cette fois un chapitre entièrement du point de vue d'Alphonse, où on ne voit pas du tout son frère. Et apparition d'un nouveau personnage totalement inventé pour l'occasion (j'imaginais mal le docteur Marcoh dans ce rôle xP)

---------------------------------------

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis qu'Edward avait eu son rhume, et rien n'avait changé entre eux deux. Alphonse s'était posté devant la fenêtre pour voir son frère partir pour l'hôpital central. Il semblait aimer sa nouvelle mission, c'était une bonne chose. Malgré tout, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être comme jaloux. Comme il aimerait pouvoir sortir lui aussi ! Rendre service, se sentir utile ! Mais il faisait trop froid en ce moment, et il s'était vu interdit de sortie par le médecin qui s'occupait de lui depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps. Quelle ironie. Alors que c'était son frère qui tombait sans cesse malade, c'était lui qui se retrouvait bloqué à cause du risque pour son corps encore faible.

Las, Alphonse observa la silhouette fraternelle disparaître peu à peu, puis il sortit de cette contemplation pour revenir à ses livres. En vérité il savait déjà tout ce qui s'y trouvaient, mais il devait tuer l'ennui, en attendant la visite du docteur. Depuis une semaine, on venait chaque jour à domicile pour le forcer à faire ses exercices de réadaptation. Il détestait ça, il devait bien se l'avouer. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester seul à ruminer et à regarder la pluie. Vivement qu'il puisse enfin sortir ! Pour ça il fallait l'accord du médecin, donc Alphonse tentait toujours de faire bonne figure face à lui, espérant chaque jour qu'on lui accorderait cette bénédiction suprême...

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le texte. En fait, il voulait appeler les Rockbells. Cette nouvelle idée le fit sourire d'un air nostalgique. Il se demandait pourquoi son frère ne voulait pas leur donner de leurs nouvelles._ On leur a à peine donné un coup de fil après l'évènement, et maintenant plus de nouvelles... c'est bizarre quand même... _Toutes à ces réflexions, il hésitait. Il savait qu'Edward avait sûrement de bonnes raisons, mais il aurait pu quand même faire un effort. Winry devait être si impatiente de les revoir ! Elle et Mamie Pinako lui manquaient. C'était leur seconde famille, et cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus... Pourquoi Winry ne leur avait pas rendus visite ? Alphonse se leva et chercha dans les papiers éparpillés sur le bureau de son frère. _Mince, je ne trouve pas le numéro !_ Bien embêté d'avoir mis encore plus de bazar, il s'arrêta de fouiller. Il faudra qu'il demande à Edward quand il rentrera.

Baissant les yeux, il remarqua une trace de sang frais sur les feuilles. Il sursauta, avant de comprendre que c'était le sien. Il venait tout bêtement de se couper avec un bord ! Intrigué par cette petite douleur au bout du doigt, il contempla la fine plaie qui saignait abondamment. Il ne fallait pas qu'il en fasse tomber encore sur les papiers ! Il mit le doigt à la bouche, en suçant consciencieusement le liquide. Le jeune adolescent fut surpris par le goût. Un mélange entre le sel et le fer. Depuis sa renaissance, il n'avait pas encore (re)connu ce goût si particulier du sang. C'était très étrange. Alphonse se dirigea à la cuisine pour trouver un pansement. Il pensait à son frère. Ce rappel au sang lui avait fait songé à leurs combats d'antan, à toutes les fois, ô combien nombreuses, où Edward avait été sérieusement blessé. A toutes les fois où le petit frère avait craint pour la vie de son aîné. S'il avait été plus fort à ce moment-là ! Nii-San n'aurait jamais eu toutes ces cicatrices qui lui parcourent le corps... Lui Alphonse, même en armure, n'avait pas su le protéger. Et maintenant... Maintenant rien n'était pareil à avant c'est vrai. Que se passait-il donc ? Alphonse avait peur de trop y réfléchir, tant ses propres pensées lui semblaient étrangères. Quelque chose clochait en lui. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour y remédier.

Une sonnerie le tira de ses ruminations. Le médecin ! Il l'avait presque oublié. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était resté dépenaillé, avec à peine un pyjama sur le dos. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se présenter comme ça ! Bon d'accord il l'avait déjà vu en caleçon pour faire des mesures et autres choses de tortures, mais tout de même.

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Attendez !

S'empressa-t-il d'hurler à l'adresse de la porte en courant jusqu'à sa chambre pour enfiler en hâte un pantalon qui traînait là et une simple chemise blanche. Déjà essoufflé par l'effort, très bref pourtant, preuve qu'il se fatiguait vite, il ouvrit enfin la porte.

- Bonjour Alphonse. Je vois que tu as déjà commencé les exercices avant mon arrivée, plaisanta avec un sourire espiègle le praticien.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, je n'étais pas habillé, s'excusa le dit-nommé en baissant les yeux et en reprenant sa respiration.

- Allons pas de ça entre nous jeune homme. Cela fait plus de deux mois que je te vois sous toutes les coutures, tu n'aurez pas du te fatiguer pour ce détail, ajouta l'homme en rentrant dans l'appartement.

Alphonse s'était senti rougir sous l'allusion de Joseph. Car Joseph était le nom du docteur qui s'occupait de lui depuis le début. En deux mois, ils avaient largement eu le temps de faire connaissance et, bien que le jeune garçon n'apprécia toujours pas les exercices, il aimait beaucoup celui qui les lui faisait faire. Joseph était un homme dans la quarantaine, débonnaire, joyeux, toujours une cigarette à la bouche. Il était grand, brun, un peu enveloppé, et il dégageait de lui une impression de maîtrise et de bienveillance. Alphonse le regardait poser les instruments sur la table basse tandis que lui restait cloué près de la porte.

- Bah alors, viens t'asseoir, on a pas toute la journée tu sais !

- Oui, désolé !

Joseph lui adressa un sourire conciliant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Alphonse se sentait toujours à la fois rassuré et gêné en sa présence. Peut-être parce qu'il lui inspirait une figure paternelle... Le médecin vérifia sa tension, puis son pouls, et enfin une batterie de tests tous plus ennuyant les uns que les autres et sur lesquels on ne s'attardera pas. Tout en travaillant, il bavassait avec son patient.

- Au fait, en venant j'ai croisé ton frère. C'est fou ce que vous vous ressemblez !

- Ah ? Et vous lui avez parlé ?

- Non, il ne m'a pas vu. Il va à l'hôpital n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois souvent là-bas.

Alphonse ne répondit rien, commençant les exténuants exercices physiques auxquels il était astreint. C'était très fatiguant de faire bouger ces muscles qui semblaient sans consistance, comme des muscles de bébé. A l'hôpital, ils lui avaient d'ailleurs dit que le premier danger était le coeur, aussi fallait-il surtout faire de l'endurance pour le fortifier. Le jeune adolescent s'en serait bien passé. Habitué depuis des années à se déplacer sans effort, à combattre sans risque dans son armure vide, il avait bien du mal à forcer son corps et à supporter à nouveau la douleur. Mais il le fallait bien pourtant. Sinon à quoi cela aurait-il servi qu'il ait à nouveau un corps si c'était pour être coincé dans un fauteuil roulant ou mourir d'une crise cardiaque ? Il voulait être aussi parfaitement en forme physiquement que son frère, afin de ne pas être un poids pour lui. Quelle honte ce serait de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes ! Peut-être que les choses changeraient si Nii-San était fier de lui... ou pas. Alphonse se sentait perdu. Il arrêta l'exercice pour se poser sur le canapé, reprenant son souffle. Il se sentit embarrassé quand le médecin s'assit à ses côtés.

- Alphonse, ne meurs pas pendant que je suis dans mes fonctions hein !

Plaisanta Joseph en le voyant si essoufflé et suant. L'homme attendit que son patient se remette en s'allumant une cigarette qui, rapidement, étouffa l'air de la pièce. Alphonse n'aimait pas l'odeur du tabac, mais il n'oserait jamais interdire ce petit plaisir à cet homme qui s'occupait tant de lui.

- Dis gamin, je te sens comme mélancolique depuis quelques temps... C'est le fait de ne pas pouvoir sortir qui te rend comme ça n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est que...

- Tu sais que c'est pour ton bien que j'ai fait ça. De toute façon, dès que le printemps arrivera je te rendrais ta liberté. Mais... rappelle-toi que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu comptes faire après !

- Mais... je, je dois...

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, le coupa à nouveau Joseph en tirant sur la cigarette, tu ne dois rien à personne, pas même à ton frère, tu ne te dois qu'à toi-même, Alphonse. Ne te force à rien.

- Mais j'en ai envie ! Je veux être comme Nii-San, je veux être fort...

- Hmm... C'est ton choix... Mais ne regrette rien ensuite.

Le docteur écrasa sa cigarette à peine commencée dans son cendrier portable, puis il se leva en soupirant et commença à ranger ses affaires.

- Nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu t'améliores de jour en jour, et à une vitesse impressionnante. D'ici encore un mois, tu seras presque plus en forme que moi ! Blagua le quarantaine en montrant son corps bedonnant.

- Alors je pourrais le faire ?

- Je suis contre l'idée, mais j'imagine que rien ni personne ne saura t'en empêcher... Tu n'en as toujours pas parlé à ton frère hein ?

- Non, j'attends... j'attends le bon moment.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu te triture trop la cervelle ! Sois tu lui dis maintenant, soit tu le laisse le découvrir par lui-même, mais n'hésite plus.

Alphonse ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais il avait si peur que Nii-San ne le rejette encore une fois ! Le jeune frère savait très bien qu'Edward ne serait jamais d'accord, mais il avait déjà toutes les autorisations, il avait tout préparé, et il se sentait prêt. Pourtant il repensait à cette soirée avant que son frère ne tombe malade, et à la journée qui avait suivi. C'était il y a deux semaines déjà, et pourtant, Alphonse s'en rappelait comme d'hier. Il se souvenait de son geste bizarre devant l'entrée, il se souvenait de Nii-San qui le rejetait, il se souvenait du cauchemar de son frère et de leur nuit enlacés l'un contre l'autre... Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si mal ? Non ce n'était pas ça... Plutôt une sensation étrange, indéfinissable, comme une douce amertume, un regret oublié... Et toujours ce... désir ? Alphonse regarda d'un air angoissé le médecin qui s'apprêtait à partir, et qui continuait à débiter des phrases amusantes plus à son propre compte que pour son jeune patient.

- Joseph...

- Oui gamin ?

- Je... Moi et... mon frère...

---------------------

tada !! vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il dit à Joseph-euh, nananèreuh.

Un peu de suspence ne fait pas de mal ^^ De quoi parle Alphonse ? que compte-t-il faire ? De quoi a-t-il peur de parler à Edward ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode !

(non en fait dans plusieurs épisodes... mouhaha)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous croyez qu'il s'agit ! Vous voulez un indice ? Je ne me suis pas foulée xD


	7. Couple printanier

j'ai l'impression de faire des chapitres de plus en plus longs xD

alors c'est cet épisode que j'ai eu bien du mal à écrire (peut-être parce que j'ai plus de mal à me mettre dans la peau d'Edward...)

Il permet juste de reposer l'action (quoi, il y a de l'action dans ma fic o_O, ah bon ?) avant de passer à des choses plus sérieuses dira-t-on...

------------------------------

* POV Ed *

Le printemps pointait son nez, remplaçant un hiver incroyablement court mais rude. Déjà la neige n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Bientôt la chaleur reviendrait, et les promenades seraient une vraie partie de plaisir. C'est à ça que pensait Edward en observant les nuages par la fenêtre de son lieu de travail. L'hôpital de Central. Son affectation avait été sensée être de courte durée, mais ses supérieurs médicaux avaient tant vanté ses mérites qu'il s'était vu de nouveau ré-employé à l'hôpital, dans un service différent, mais au même étage. L'alchimiste avait l'impression d'être devenu la nouvelle coqueluche de tout le service. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Bon, évidemment, il n'était pas fait pour rester secrétaire toute sa vie, mais en attendant mieux il prenait du bon temps. Il faut dire que voir tous les jours cette charmante infirmière, Léna... Il fallait dire qu'elle était bien jolie ! Enfin bon, il était l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Le jeune blond prit donc congé et sortit, d'humeur guillerette. Il faisait de nouveaux projets dans sa tête, tandis qu'il avançait d'un bon pas vers l'appartement commun qu'il partageait toujours avec Alphonse. La santé de son frère s'améliorait chaque jour, au dire des médecins, aussi il pouvait désormais re-flâner dehors sans danger. Il voulait même reprendre leurs anciennes batailles quotidiennes ! Mais Edward avait encore trop peur de blesser son faible corps, aussi préférait-il attendre un peu.

Il s'étira un peu dans la rue, sous un beau soleil de début de soirée. Son boulot le fatiguait plus qu'il ne se l'avouait, mais il aimait pouvoir s'occuper des autres, être entouré de personnes agréables et intéressantes... Bientôt il devrait pourtant partir du service. Ce n'était pas sa vocation. Le jeune homme ne savait d'ailleurs pas trop quelle était sa vocation, son but, depuis que ses objectifs avaient été remplis. Ils devaient aller à Resembool pour revoir Winry et Mamie, poser des fleurs sur la tombe de leur mère, et aussi passer à Dublith pour discuter avec leur maître. Pour ça il n'était vraiment pas pressé ! Au moins il pourrait se vanter d'avoir réussi l'exploit de rendre son corps à son frère, sans avoir eu à créer une nouvelle pierre philosophale... Mais il préférait ne plus y penser à vrai dire. Heureusement qu'Alphonse n'était pas au courant. Le grand frère doutait que le jeune adolescent accepte aussi bien la vérité que lui. Et Edward aurait du mal à mentir s'il venait à lui poser des questions. Mais Alphonse ne lui en avait jamais posé, se contentant de croire à ses demi-vérités.

Depuis la fin de leur quête, l'alchimiste n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter au sujet de son petit frère, d'autant plus depuis que celui-ci avait adopté un comportement étrange. Edward en avait parlé avec Joseph, le médecin qui s'occupait d'Alphonse, et il l'avait rassuré en lui affirmant que c'était une réaction normal, pour une personne qui venait à peine de retrouver un corps en pleine transformation. Mais le jeune blond aurait juré que le docteur lui cachait quelque chose... Bah, il n'allait pas devenir parano quand même ! Il verrait bien au jour le jour. Ce n'était pas comme si Alphonse faisait des crises de nerfs ou se mettait à pleurer. Non, il était juste... bizarre... Edward ne savait pas trop comment gérer la chose, aussi faisait-il semblant d'ignorer cette attitude.

Il arriva enfin à l'appartement, où il entra. La première chose qu'il remarqua était l'absence du manteau de son frère, la seconde l'absence évidente du frère en question.

- Alphonse ? Alphonse ?! Merde, c'est la troisième fois qu'il me fait ce coup-là !

S'indigna Edward pour lui-même, tout en rangeant ses affaires et en soufflant bruyamment. Il s'affala sur le canapé, bien plus énervé qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Alphonse lui avait promis de ne pas sortir sans le lui dire ! D'habitude, il était toujours là pour l'accueillir avec son grand sourire d'enfant, à lui débiter un flot de paroles qu'Edward adorait écouter. Ils se posaient alors tout deux sur ce même canapé, à se parler jusqu'à l'heure du repas, voire plus. _Pourquoi je m'énerve au fond ? Alphonse n'est pas une femme au foyer, pas plus qu'il n'est mon esclave attitré, il fait ce qu'il veut..._ _Mais il pourrait au moins me dire où il va, merde ! _Il devait bien avouer que dans ces moments où il attendait la rentrée de son petit frère, il se sentait terriblement seul, et même, bien que c'était stupide de le penser, abandonné. Était-ce donc cela que ressentait Alphonse lorsqu'il le guettait chaque soir ? Ah, il aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir être capable de psychologie et de compréhension. Mais Edward se révélait incapable d'aborder des sujets comme ceux-ci, tout comme il ne savait pas exprimer son affection à ce nouveau frère de chair qu'il lui était venu. Trop habitué à la boîte de conserve. La différence était majeure. Parfois l'alchimiste avait l'impression d'avoir un étranger sous son toit, tellement cela lui faisait bizarre de reconnaître Alphonse dans ce corps d'adolescent déjà plus grand que lui. Ça au moins ça ne l'avait pas changé, l'armure le dépassant de deux ou trois bonnes têtes... Cette armure, il l'avait gardé d'ailleurs, sans le dire à Alphonse... Elle se trouvait dans le QG général de Central, au sous-sol, sous l'autorité de Mustang...

Le jeune blond fixait la porte d'entrée depuis dix bonnes minutes, les pensées ailleurs. Il se décida finalement à se lever pour préparer le repas du soir. D'habitude c'était son frère qui le faisait, étant bien meilleur cuisinier que lui (et surtout bien plus patient et calme), mais puisqu'il n'était pas là et qu'Edward avait faim... Va pour les spaghettis bolognaises, un plat simple et reconstituant ! Tout en faisant cuire les pâtes, il se demandait pourquoi il pensait tout le temps à son frère. Peut-être était-ce lui qui était devenu bizarre, et non l'inverse ? Sinon pourquoi penserait-il à des allusions suspectes à travers les agissements d'Alphonse ? Ses soudains rougissements, ses silences gênés, ses sorties en cachette... Cela lui faisait penser à... Ah mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?! Son frère s'était trouvé une petite amie, ça paraissait évident ! Alphonse avait tout d'un amoureux transi en ce moment, et comme il était naïf et doux, il était gêné d'en parler à son frère. Voilà qui répondait à toutes ses interrogations !

Restez encore à savoir où il aurait pu rencontrer une fille et comment parvenait-il à faire suivre leur relation... Vu que depuis leur réussite, tout deux ne fréquentaient que l'hôpital central, il n'y avait pas foule de jeunes filles à croiser. Bah, tant que ce n'était pas Léna... C'est marrant, il pensait qu'Alphonse aurait attendu de voir Winry, pour qui il semblait pourtant pincer depuis leur enfance... Edward se rendit compte qu'il en serait presque jaloux si son petit frère avait déjà réussi à se trouver une copine. Alphonse avait un an de moins que lui, avait vécu dans une armure pendant des années, et déjà en quelques mois il le dépassait en tout. C'était un jeune adolescent absolument parfait et adorable, tout à fait l'inverse de son frère irascible et colérique... Et Alphonse avait un charme indéniable. Oui, il était beau, Edward n'en disconvenait pas. Tout deux se ressemblaient énormément, mais son petit frère avait aussi un léger détail physique que son aîné lui enviait bien : il était plus grand ! (oui Alphonse avait **encore** pris plusieurs centimètres depuis, à croire qu'il allait devenir un géant) _Le seul défaut dont je suis affublé,_ pensa-t-il avec dérision, _c'est ma petite taille... Argh, je me le suis avoué ! Pourquoi faut-il donc que tout le monde se moque de moi ! Je ne SUIS PAS petit ! Juste euh... de taille moyenne...!_

C'est en continuant à tergiverser avec lui-même qu'il finit de préparer les spaghettis, dont il referma le couvercle pour les garder au chaud, en attendant Alphonse. Lequel ne tarda finalement pas à arriver, entrant dans l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds, comme pour ne pas être pris en flagrant délit de fugue. Il sembla encore plus gêné en voyant qu'Edward était déjà rentré, et combien il semblait énervé. Il tenta de faire diversion en lui adressant son sourire le plus candide.

- Ça sent super bon dis donc ! Pour une fois que c'est toi qui fais la cuisine !

- Al, tu ne couperas pas à la conversation ! Tu étais passé où ?!

- Euh... Je me promenais, c'est tout...

Un ange passa. Si on pouvait voir la scène du haut, nous pourrions admirer deux jeunes garçons blonds dans une salle à manger, où attend patiemment un bon plat de pâtes, et qui sont tous les deux debout à poireauter. L'un a les bras croisés, et pourrait presque taper du pied. Il scrute de biais son frère, attendant une explication plus plausible à cette petite fugue dont il pense pourtant avoir une idée. Le second regarde d'un air très intéressé le sol, en se grattant la tête, rougissant sous le regard inquisiteur de l'aîné, mal à l'aise, et il se creuse les méninges pour trouver une explication plus plausible à sa petite fugue. Pendant ce temps au dehors les oiseaux gazouillent dans les parcs, les fleurs s'épanouissent en toute beauté et les enfants jouent à cache-cache dans la rue, sous un ciel bienveillant et un air clément, tandis que le coucher de soleil promettait d'être une splendide palette de couleurs dans les tons dorés, ce qui nous fait d'ailleurs penser à certains cheveux nattés et...

Enfin bon, revenons aux protagonistes ( et pardonnez la digression de la misérable auteur !). Pour l'heure Edward attendait simplement un aveu de son frère. Après tout, s'il sortait en cachette, ce devait bien être pour une fille non ? Alors il n'y avait pas de quoi être gêné.

- Eh bien Al, je sens que tu me caches quelque chose...

- Mais... mais non pas du tout !

- ... Bon, viens t'asseoir, on va manger. C'est que j'ai eu faim moi à t'attendre !

Ils s'installèrent, l'un en face de l'autre, et Edward les servit tout deux, en priant pour ne pas avoir raté un plat aussi simple. Ils commencèrent à manger, et son frère le complimenta aussitôt sur le repas. Alphonse commença alors à lui poser des questions sur sa journée à l'hôpital, comme s'y attendait son frère, qui le coupa immédiatement, en faisant toujours semblant d'être fâché.

- Ne tente pas de changer de conversation. Tu as quelque chose à m'avouer là...

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Edward pensa avoir visé juste. Son frère avait un secret, il en était sûr maintenant. Il suffisait juste de voir son visage si expressif pour sentir qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Alphonse n'avait jamais su mentir de toute façon. Le grand frère sourit et continua dans son objectif.

- Allez... Tu peux tout me dire Al. Entre frères, il n'y a aucun problème. Tu es désormais un jeune homme, donc il est normal d'avoir des... envies.

Alphonse, qui était en train de boire, faillit s'étouffer purement et simplement. Tandis qu'il toussait, il rougissait comme jamais encore l'alchimiste ne l'avait vu, à tel point qu'il dut se retenir de rire, et tenter de garder un air sérieux. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé ni filles ni sexe, mais après tout, ils étaient tous deux bien assez vieux pour avoir des conversations de ce genre... d'autant plus maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus en vadrouille, et qu'ils pouvaient enfin penser à leur vie personnelle.

- Alors petit frère, tu peux bien me le dire !

- ... Nii-San... euh...

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- ...Hein ? Qui ça ?

- Eh bien, cette petite amie que tu me caches !

Si Edward avait cru avoir déjà vu son frère si embarrassé, il devait bien convenir qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu troublé à ce point. Il s'agitait sur son siège et regardait tout autour de lui sans oser le regarder. L'aîné le trouvait absolument adorable de cette façon, on aurait dit qu'il était un tout jeune garçon qui devait avouer son amour à la fille qu'il aimait.

- Je, je n'ai pas de... petite amie...

- Hmm, alors c'est UN petit ami ?

- QUOI ?! Non mais ça va pas ?!

S'indigna vertement le plus jeune Elric en se levant de table sous le choc. Dire qu'Edward avait juste voulu faire une blague... Il dut faire tout les efforts du monde pour ne pas être plié de rire. Il faut dire que la vue d'un Alphonse perdant tout ces moyens à la simple évocation d'une relation amoureuse, et homosexuelle, ça valait le coup d'oeil. Enfin bon, le grand frère voulait quand même savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Son frère n'était pas très bavard sur ce sujet...

- Plus sérieusement Al, si ce n'est pas pour une fille, où et pourquoi es-tu sorti ?

- Bein... comment dire...

Alphonse semblait hésiter, en proie à des sentiments et émotions qu'Edward se jugeait incapable de reconnaître. Le jeune adolescent s'était rassis, mais semblait toujours agité. Enfin il regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

- Il y a bien une fille... mais je ne connais pas son nom... Elle se promène dans le parc du QG, presque tous les jours.

- Ah ah ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait une histoire de coeur derrière toutes tes manières !

Edward jubilait presque. Il avait eu raison ! Si son frère était bizarre depuis tout ce temps, c'était pour des causes amoureuses. Rien à voir avec lui. Donc il n'avait plus lieu de s'inquiéter. Pour faire court, nous dirons que le reste de la soirée s'écoula entre les questions posées par l'alchimiste et les réponses embarrassées de son petit frère au sujet de la belle inconnue. Une joyeuse soirée quoi. Mais pas pour Alphonse. Si Edward avait eu un peu plus l'oeil aguerri et s'il avait été moins fatigué, il aurait remarqué le visage contrit de son frère, et il aurait remarqué son air d'enfant coupable lorsque celui-ci était parti se coucher... Mais il ne vit rien, et alla à son tour se coucher, l'esprit tranquille, et bien loin de toutes ces inquiétudes et mortelles angoisses qui d'habitude lui collaient à la peau.

-------------------------

Pour une fois, j'ai tenté un peu plus d'humour et de quiproquo (y en a bien besoin avec une fic aussi dramatiquement angoissée...),

mais comme je suis vraiment pas douée pour ça, dites-moi donc si vous avez trouvé ça drôle ou... vraiment consternant ! X3

ah et oui, bien fait à tous ceux qui ont cru que le **couple printanier** c'était nos deux frères favoris xD !! mais que les fans de lemon ne s'impatientent pas, je ferais PEUT-ETRE un truc dans le genre, mais seulement si on me le demande gentiment, et encore, il faudra attendre quelques épisodes, et ce ne sera pas ce à quoi tout le monde s'attend ^^ (quoi on comprends plus rien ? c'est peut-être parce que je poste à presque deux heures du mat...)


	8. Appréhension cachée

pfiou, encore un nouveau chapitre bien angoissé xD

Par contre, je vais vraiment ralentir la publication, car ça y est, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance... ce soir je dois écrire le chapitre 9 et j'avoue que j'arrive à un moment de l'histoire bien difficile à écrire...

Ah oui j'oubliais, j'ai modifié le résumé de l'histoire, car elle ne part plus dans le sens originel ^^

------------------------

* POV Al *

Alphonse se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, s'agrippant les cheveux des deux mains. Bon dieu, il avait menti à son frère ! Son propre frère ! Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit la vérité ?! Le jeune garçon savait très bien pourquoi, mais il savait aussi que cela ne servait à rien de retarder l'échéance. D'accord, il n'avait menti que par omission mais c'était tout comme ! C'est vrai qu'il observait cette jolie fille dans le parc quand il passait devant, mais c'était pur mensonge de dire que c'était là le but de ses sorties. Et la vérité... Edward serait au courant demain de toute façon. Demain... déjà si vite. Ah, il aurait tellement mieux fait de le lui dire ce soir ! _Si ça se trouve, Nii-San n'aurait pas été si fâché que ça... _Ou pas longtemps.

Non, il s'était dit qu'il ne regretterait pas sa décision, quoiqu'il arrive. Il ne devait pas flancher. De toute manière il était trop tard, bien trop tard pour renoncer. _Nii-San... j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop longtemps. J'ai fait un choix, c'est mon choix... Tu dois l'accepter... Nii-San... _Ce monologue intérieur ne l'aidait franchement pas à se rassurer. Il tenta de s'imaginer son grand frère furieux contre lui, le rabrouant et l'insultant à loisir. Cette image le crispa. Non il n'arriverait vraiment pas à dormir cette nuit non plus. Et s'il se levait pour tout avouer à son frère ? Mais non, il dormait déjà de toute façon... Et puis, il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait vraiment peur de sa réaction, et, bien qu'il ai tenté maintes de fois de le lui dire, il n'avait jamais réussi. Mieux valait laisser faire les autres.

Demain, demain... Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir enlacer son frère pour se rassurer, pour s'assurer de son amour... depuis le cauchemar d'Edward, ils n'avaient plus eu de geste d'affection de ce genre, et celui lui manquait terriblement. Mais, tout comme son projet, il ne pouvait pas le confesser à son grand frère. Il ne pouvait pas convenir qu'il devenait de plus en plus étrange, et avec lui-même, et avec les autres. Cette soif de contact physique le rendait honteux, surtout lorsque des images suggestives s'ajoutaient à cette envie... Bon sang ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme, pourquoi donc pensait-il à ce genre de choses ?! Son frère était son frère, et rien d'autre ! Si seulement il pouvait arrêter un instant de penser à lui !

Nii-San... Pourquoi donc avait-il fallu qu'il lui parle d'**envie **? Un moment Alphonse avait sérieusement cru qu'il allait avouer à son frère ses idées bizarres. Il ne savait pas lui-même de quoi il s'agissait, mais peut-être que son frère aurait pu l'aider à mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait... Heureusement qu'Edward avait enlevé l'ambiguïté avec la question du prénom ! Il se serait retrouvé dans de beaux draps sinon... Alphonse rougit sous sa couette. Et puis, c'était quoi cette allusion à UN petit ami ?! Non, Nii-San avait juste voulu faire une blague, alors pourquoi cela l'avait-il dérangé à ce point ? Alphonse se pensait tolérant. Mais il n'y connaissait rien ni à l'amour ni au sexe, après tout ce temps passé dans un bloc de métal vide. Leur quête ne lui avait pas permis de se faire une éducation sexuelle correcte, dira-t-on. Aussi était-il totalement pris au dépourvu avec ses propres désirs et sentiments qu'il jugeait parfaitement anormaux... Mieux valait ne plus penser à ça. Mieux valait ne plus penser à rien. Jusqu'à demain. _Nii-San, pardonne-moi d'avance..._

Quand il ouvrit les yeux au matin, il fut agréablement surpris par la douce clarté qui émanait de l'extérieur. Tiens, il avait oublié de fermer les volets ? Ah... non...

- Bonjour frérot !

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, se dit-il avec un sourire endormi aux lèvres. Encore dans les vapes, il s'emmitoufla à nouveau dans ses draps, en grognant un vague ''laisse-moi dormir...'' qu'il savait totalement inutile et sans effet devant la tempête Nii-San en pleine action. Celui-ci s'activa dans la chambre du petit frère, du moins à ce qu'il devina, puisqu'il n'entendait que le grincement du parquet et le froufroutement des couvertures que l'on tirait sans façon. Tissus qu'il essaya de garder sur lui pour préserver à la fois sa pudeur adolescente et sa chaleur corporelle.

- Allez lève-toi la marmotte. Il est dix heures passées !

- Hmmf, déjà ?

- Eh oui ! Faudra-t-il donc toujours que ce soit moi qui te lève ?

Mais Alphonse était bien tenté de rester dans son lit. On était trop bien dans la douceur d'un matelas, avec un oreiller si confortable et des couvertures si moelleuses... couvertures ?

- Nii-San ! Pas la peine de m'enlever ma couette ! J'ai froid moi ! Bouda-t-il avec une mine à faire fondre le pire des hommes.

- Tu n'as qu'à te lever quand je te le dis. Au moins tu es parfaitement réveillé maintenant !

Plaisanta Edward en lui retirant cette fois l'oreiller, pour parfaire sa tactique ''réveil du petit frère''. Cette tactique, il l'avait apprise et perfectionnée depuis qu'Alphonse était de nouveau régi par les besoins du corps humain, c'est à dire, le sommeil. Et quand Alphonse dormait comme un bébé, il était souvent bien dur de le sortir de son hibernation matinale. Le dit-nommé, ronchonna tout en se secouant un peu, de peur que son frère n'en fasse encore un peu trop. Il faut dire que la fois où il avait carrément soulevé le matelas pour le faire tomber était resté dans sa mémoire... comme d'un souvenir douloureux et un peu humiliant. Aussi préféra-il se lever sans faire de manière. Car oui, c'était devenu une habitude entre les deux frères. L'adolescent se levait souvent très tard. Trop tard au goût de l'aîné qui, dès qu'il le pouvait (à savoir quand il ne commençait pas son boulot à l'aube), s'arrangeait pour réveiller son petit frère à une heure jugée convenable. Dire que tout le monde croyait que c'était Nii-San le lève-tard... Mais non, il se levait aux aurores ! Alphonse soupira, tandis que son aîné lui ébrouait les cheveux sans trop de douceur.

- Hey !

Edward éclata de rire, avant de s'en aller de la chambre comme il en était venu, c'est à dire en coup de vent.

- Ton petit déj t'attends, à ta place je ne traînerais pas !

Alphonse grommela encore une fois, en entendant l'écho de la voix de son frère dans la cuisine. Il se dépêcha de mettre ses pantoufles (Alphonse en pantoufles rose à lapin, qui n'en rêve pas ? *_*, euh... pardonnez cette interruption...), puis il replaça le drap et la couverture sur le lit, vu que, dans sa grande mansuétude, Edward les avait mis à terre. Enfin il regarda au dehors. Il faisait un temps magnifique, absolument superbe. De leur appartement, il pouvait voir le QG, bâtiment imposant, et même un bout du parc accolé. D'ici il remarqua même que les arbres commençaient à fleurir. Mais il ne se sentait pas euphorique pour autant. Normalement, il adorait lorsque son frère s'occupait de lui de cette manière, le matin... Mais il se souvenait très bien de son mensonge d'hier, et il éprouvait une horrible appréhension pour le reste de la journée.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, enfin si, un peu... mais vraiment pas beaucoup. D'un sommeil lourd et agité. Devait-il le lui dire avant qu'ils n'arrivent là-bas ? Il avait encore quelques heures devant lui après tout. Une boule se créa dans son ventre. Et remonta dans sa gorge. Il déglutit, mal à l'aise. Aujourd'hui, il allait devoir affronter pour la première fois le mécontentement de Nii-San. Il priait pour que tout se passe bien, pour que finalement il le prenne bien et l'excuse vite. Mais le connaissant... Mieux valait ne plus y penser ! Il se faisait des idées après tout, il devait exagérer la situation... ce n'était pas si grave que ça ce qu'il avait fait.

Le jeune adolescent déglutit à nouveau, avant de se décider à sortir de sa petite chambre pour rejoindre son frère dans la cuisine. L'attendait un véritable festin : bacon et oeufs frits, marmelade et toasts grillés, jus de fruits et même du café et des céréales !

- Euh, Nii-San... c'est quoi tout ça ?

- Bah, le petit dèj ! Pour une fois je t'ai attendu, donc j'en ai profité pour améliorer mes performances culinaires.

- Performances culinaires... Tu vas devenir meilleur que moi à ce rythme-là !

Proclama le petit frère en se faisant une assiette démentielle d'un peu de tout, tout à fait aux anges, tandis qu'Edward, très satisfait de son petit effet, s'installait à son tour à la table. Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, pour de pas dire comme des voraces, tout en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien. Edward semblait vraiment d'une excellente humeur, se dit Alphonse en l'observant de biais. Il se raidit en repensant à nouveau à l'après-midi qui s'annonçait. Il devrait vraiment en profiter pour lui dire... maintenant !

- Dis... Nii-San...

- Oui Al ?

Mais comment lui annoncer ? Comment faire tourner l'aveu de tel manière qu'il ne se fâcherait pas ? Ah, si seulement l'adolescent avait pu ne jamais avoir fait ce choix, il y a quelques mois ! Mais il avait juré de ne jamais regretter, et il méritait sûrement la future fureur de son frère. Non il ferait mieux de profiter au maximum de ce moment matinal si agréable...

- Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Lui demanda-t-il alors, tout en sachant très bien la réponse, pour avoir étudié l'emploi du temps de son grand frère bien aimé...

- Bah, c'est le jour du rapport, donc je dois aller voir ce fichu _Général_ Mustang à deux heures... pourquoi ?

- Je pourrais venir avec toi ? J'ai envie de sortir, il fait si beau dehors !

- Il y a bien mieux à faire que d'aller s'ennuyer dans les locaux du QG, mais bon... Ça me fera plaisir que tu viennes ! ... Ahh... mais c'est pour voir ton amoureuse du parc en fait, hein ?! Ajouta Edward d'un ton enjoué.

Alphonse nia vertement, tout en rougissant comme une tomate sans pouvoir se contrôler, ce qui fit éclater de rire le fullmétal alchimiste. Contemplant le fou rire de son aîné, Alphonse culpabilisa encore plus. Il avait l'impression de se jouer de son frère, si heureux, alors que lui-même allait bientôt lui faire un coup bas. Bon sang, comme il s'en voulait maintenant ! Il aurait voulu pouvoir tout arrêter, revenir en arrière et ne pas avoir fait CE choix. Mais il était trop tard. Sentant que ses yeux le piquaient désagréablement, il prit congé de son frère encore en train de se rire, en prétextant qu'il allait prendre sa douche.

Une fois sous l'eau glacée, il se mit à sangloter comme un enfant. Cela faisait du bien. Mais aussitôt il se força à redevenir calme. Il avait honte de s'être laissé aller. Il n'était plus un gosse ! Bien sûr il avait tendance à être très émotif depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps, mais de là à pleurer pour une broutille... broutille ? En était-ce une ? Il en avait vraiment par-dessus la tête de ressasser sans cesse le bien-fondé son choix. Ne pouvait-il pas être plus fort ?! Il devait être comme Nii-San, aussi fort que lui ! Son frère qui lui avait rendu son corps... Son frère qui prenait soin de lui... Son frère qui cachait sans cesse ses faiblesses, ses doutes, ses peurs... Il voulait qu'il soit fier de lui. Mais serait-il fier en apprenant... ce qu'il avait fait ? _Que dois-je faire pour tout arranger ? Que dois-je faire pour ne plus rien te devoir Nii-San ? J'ai une dette envers toi, je ne veux pas être un poids inutile encore une fois... _et ce qu'il avait choisi devait être la meilleure façon de prouver sa valeur et sa détermination... alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ?

------------------------------------

C'est super dur d'expliquer les sentiments d'Alphonse sans vous dire de quoi il s'agit !

Il y a plein d'éléments qui doivent passer à la trappe car sinon ça donnerait trop d'indices xP Si vous pensez savoir quel est le choix qu'a fait Alphonse, dites-le moi en review, histoire de voir si j'arrive bien dans le suspense ou si je suis une vraie quiche xD (c'est ma première fic, alors moi, le suspense et les blagues... ça fait dix fois trois)

Pour moi c'est si évident que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde va trouver tout de suite =__=


	9. Secret révélé

Alors là, c'était pas de la tarte de l'écrire ce chapitre ! ^^"

Désolée pour les grands fans, mais il y aura moins souvent des POV entiers d'Edward, c'est trop fatiguant de se mettre dans sa **petite** tête xD

Et voilà dans ce chapitre, c'est THE grande révélation... mouhahaha ! (comment ça c'était un secret pourri que tout le monde a trouvé è_é ? le pire c'est que c'est vrai X3)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*POV Edward *

- On y va. C'est toi qui a les clés ?

- Euh... non. Ce n'était pas toi ?

- Bon sang Al, qui est le dernier à être sorti hier hein ?!

- Oups, désolé... je vais les retrouver attends !

C'est ce que fit Edward au pas de la porte, un dossier à la main, ronchonnant gentiment contre l'étourderie de son frère. Étourderie qui avait tendance à s'exacerber ces derniers temps... Mais non, il n'allait pas encore s'inquiéter pour rien. Son humeur était au beau fixe, il n'avait strictement aucune raison de se tracasser ! Si Alphonse avait un quelconque problème, il n'hésiterait pas à lui en parler, il en était sûr ! Leur confiance l'un en l'autre était totale n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait le comble après tout ce temps passé ensemble... L'alchimiste d'Etat regarda son petit frère revenir vers lui, levant joyeusement les clés dans sa main.

- On peut y aller !

- Ok c'est parti.

L'aîné prit les clés et ferma la porte. Ils descendirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans la rue, où un temps superbe les accueillit. Ils n'étaient qu'au début du mois de mars, mais l'air était incroyablement doux et invitait à la promenade. Edward sourit. Il se souvenait de la proposition de Léna à aller flâner tous les deux dans les rues de Central. C'est sûr il avait une touche ! Il faut dire que Léna était vraiment très jolie, et très intelligente. Non pas qu'il dissociait les deux, mais une gourdasse qui avait juste de belles jambes, ce n'était pas son truc ! Ce qu'il lui fallait c'était quelqu'un avec qui tout partager, avec qui on pouvait discuter de tout et de rien, avec tact et esprit... qui avait de la culture aussi... _Un peu comme Alphonse en fait... ...Houla je fais une drôle de comparaison là !_ En tout cas, cette infirmière et lui s'entendaient très bien, et même simplement devenir amis lui plairait énormément. Et, un bon, très bon point même, Léna était un peu plus petite que lui ! (quand elle ne portait pas de talons x3) Que demander de plus... Bon, il ne se sentait pas clairement amoureux, mais qu'en savait-il ? Il ne discernait pas encore ce sentiment parmi les autres. Pourtant il était devenu adulte, alors il était peut-être bien temps pour lui de connaître enfin la vraie signification de ce mot. Et si on prenait exemple sur le Colo... non le _Général_ Mustang, il suffisait juste d'expérimenter le jeu de l'amour en sortant avec différentes filles... Pas son truc non plus en fait... Enfin bon, il verrait bien avec Léna. Au jour le jour.

Tout à sa réflexion, il n'avait même plus pensé à son frère à ses côtés ! Il faut dire que, contrairement à ses habitudes, Alphonse était curieusement muet aujourd'hui... A tout bien réfléchir, depuis le réveil, Alphonse semblait encore plus étrange que d'ordinaire, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Pourtant Edward était sûr d'avoir éclairci le mystère hier, avec cette histoire de la fille du parc. _Ah oui, on va repasser devant d'ailleurs, il doit se faire un sang d'encre pour ça, voilà tout !_ Remarquez bien de quelle manière notre alchimiste favori ferme les yeux et se ramollit la cervelle, afin de s'empêcher toute angoisse jugée trop complexe pour son pauvre cerveau en manque de lait... Toujours est-il que, pour le moment, le problème ''Alphonse'' passa à la trappe dans sa petite tête.

Non, en vérité, il venait soudainement de repenser, par un des hasard mystérieux de l'esprit, à ce que lui avait dit le Général Mustang le soir où il était tombé malade. Cela remontait déjà à un ou deux mois, mais il n'avait pas cessé d'y songer. Depuis il évitait consciencieusement son supérieur, qui le laissait tranquille la plupart, je dis bien la plupart, du temps. ''Tu as beau avoir grandi [...] tu as encore besoin d'un soutien, mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. '' _Même pas vrai d'abord !_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement comme un gamin. Depuis quand on s'inquiétait pour lui en plus ? Il n'avait besoin de rien ni personne. Il était fort, et se suffisait à lui-même. Pas besoin des autres ! Mais c'était une phrase bien prétentieuse et il le savait. On se repose toujours sur quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Même sur un titre d'alchimiste... ou sur son frère. Il leva la tête, observant de nouveau Alphonse (qui le dépassait de presque une tête maintenant, quel comble !). Celui-ci le remarqua et rougit, comme gêné par le regard bizarrement insistant et pensif de son aîné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nii-San ?

- Hmm, rien. Je me disais...

- Oui ?

- Al, je crois que je vais démissionner bientôt.

- ... QUOI ?! Mais ça va pas ?! S'écria son frère, indigné, s'arrêtant en plein trottoir et lui coupant brusquement le passage.

Eh bien, s'il avait cru à une réaction pareille de la part d'Alphonse ! C'était à ne plus rien comprendre, vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Edward et lui avaient déjà réfléchi à cette option lorsque leur quête s'était finie, ils en avaient parlé ensemble, alors pourquoi s'énerver ? Ils avaient toujours été d'accord sur ce point : une fois un peu d'argent économisé, l'alchimiste quittait les services si contraignants de l'armée, et ils allaient chercher fortune ailleurs !

- Calme-toi bon sang ! On est dans la rue, ça se fait pas !

Cette réprimande eut le mérite de tempérer automatiquement le jeune adolescent, qui tourna la tête en tout sens, embarrassé d'être le centre d'intérêt de tous les piétons alentour. Dire que d'ordinaire c'était le petit frère qui sermonnait l'aîné pour ses colères abusives...

- Désolé...

- Sérieux Al tu m'inquiète parfois. Tu sais très bien que je peux pas rester subalterne toute ma vie de ce bâtard de Mustang !

- Mais...

- Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois depuis qu'on a décidé ça, et j'en ai un peu ma claque ! L'armée c'était bon juste pour nous permettre de retrouver ton co...

- NOS corps, le coupa inopinément Alphonse

- Oui bon. Maintenant c'est fini, tu es en pleine forme, j'ai du fric, on en a plus rien à faire des militaires et de leurs embrouilles !

- ...

- Allez on y va. C'est pas pour aujourd'hui de toute façon, faut remplir une tonne de paperasses avant...

Alphonse se mura dans un silence qu'Edward eut bien du mal à comprendre. Remarque il lui faisait déjà le coup lorsque, armure, il boudait ou n'approuvait pas ses décisions... L'alchimiste souffla bruyamment pour exprimer son mécontentement. Finalement cette journée était moins bien partie que prévu. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les choses se compliquent ?_ Allez, dans pas longtemps, j'arrangerais les choses entre Al et moi. Je ne m'occupe pas assez de lui sûrement..._ Eh oui, le grand frère culpabilisait encore, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Et cela l'énervait prodigieusement. Mais il était bien incapable de faire porter cette responsabilité à son petit frère. _Il a déjà tant souffert par ma faute... Il faudra qu'on en parle, vraiment. _Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, Edward pensa alors à un nouveau projet. Oui il faisait beaucoup de projets en ce moment... C'était le printemps et les petits oiseaux gazouillant dans les arbres en fleurs qui lui faisaient cet effet (hum hum, pardon...). Il tapota le bras de son frère afin de capter son attention, puisque, curieusement, depuis l'histoire de la démission, Alphonse s'intéressait particulièrement aux gravats qui parsemaient le sol.

- Hey Al, ça te dirait qu'on appelle les Rockbells ce soir ? Et puis bientôt on ira faire un tour là-bas qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

- Oh... Mais oui, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de nouvelles en plus ! S'exclama tout enthousiaste le grand adolescent, avant de s'assombrir à nouveau.

- Mais est-ce que je... est-ce que tu auras du temps libre... avec ta mission tout ça... pour qu'on y aille ?

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? se demanda Edward, en fronçant les sourcils. Du temps libre, ils allaient en avoir ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il était affecté à l'hôpital pour une éternité. Et Alphonse pouvait lui faire confiance pour les préparatifs du départ, il avait tout bien réfléchi et organisé... Et lui qui voulait faire plaisir à son frère !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais démissionner, donc dès que ce sera fait, on aura tout notre temps ! Je ne vois pas où ça coince ! ... A moins que... tu ne te sentes pas assez en forme ? L'interrogea-t-il, pensant que le problème venait peut-être de là.

- Non non ! Je suis tout à fait remis ne t'inquiète pas ! Se hâta de lui répondre Alphonse.

- Bon. On en reparlera ce soir alors, ok ?

- ...Oui...

_Eh beh, c'est pas gagné_, pensa avec amertume l'aîné des Elrics avant de se remettre à marcher en direction du QG, puisqu'à chaque fois ils s'étaient inévitablement arrêtés en plein chemin, au grand dam des passants. C'était bien la première fois qu'il mettait autant de temps pour arriver au bâtiment national. L'alchimiste sortit sa montre pour voir l'heure : deux heures passées. Ils étaient en retard. Tant pis, c'est pas comme s'il voulait faire plaisir à Mustang ! Ah tiens, le parc... Edward zieuta vers les bancs et les passants, dans l'espoir de pouvoir observer la jeune femme dont son petit frère vantait tant les mérites. Mais aucune fille ne correspondait à la description si précise qu'en avait faite Alphonse. Un Alphonse qui d'ailleurs ne semblait absolument pas intéressé par le dit-parc. Ni par les personnes qui s'y trouvaient... _Bah alors... et moi qui pensait qu'il m'accompagnait rien que pour pouvoir se rendre dans le jardin ensuite.._. Edward commençait à sérieusement se poser des questions, ayant oublié qu'il s'était interdit de s'inquiéter inutilement. Non Al n'était **vraiment pas** comme d'habitude... Mais il ne lui disait rien. Il ne lui parlait jamais de ce qui le dérangeait, de ce qui l'ennuyait... Si seulement il pouvait lui indiquer clairement le problème, ça pourrait tout arranger ! Fulmina presque un moment l'aîné.

Ils étaient enfin devant le QG. Edward épia son frère à la dérobée, le plus discrètement qu'il en était capable (c'est à dire absolument pas discrètement). C'est en montant les marches qu'il étudia plus attentivement le visage si expressif d'Alphonse. Il remarqua alors pour la première fois combien son frère avait les traits tirés et les yeux fatigués. Comme au tout début quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir... _Encore des insomnies ?_ Puis il vit que son comportement restait toujours aussi agité et tendu, nerveux. _Al est si calme d'habitude..._ Enfin il comprit que depuis le début de la journée, le jeune adolescent n'avait fait qu'éviter son regard ! _C'est donc ça qui me perturbait tant !_ Ces petites évidences qu'il aurait du relever depuis longtemps l'inquiétèrent. Cela crevait les yeux qu'Alphonse n'allait pas bien du tout ! finit-il par se convaincre en passant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, oubliant même dans ses tergiversations d'en saluer ses connaissances... L'alchimiste d'Etat s'arrêta dans le couloir vide, juste avant la porte du Général, et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux. Frère qui les baissa immédiatement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Bon, otooto, commença-t-il, utilisant pour la première fois depuis longtemps le ''petit frère'', je vois bien qu'il y a un problème... Même quand tu étais une armure je sentais quand tu n'allais pas bien, alors tu ne peux rien me cacher ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Nii-San...

Edward hésitait présentement entre deux options : s'énerver pour de bon sur son pauvre frère parce qu'il ne lui répondait pas ; ce qui était encore l'option la plus plausible au vu du caractère indécrottable de notre alchimiste adoré, du moins aux yeux de tous. Ou alors y aller plus doucement avec lui et chercher à le rassurer, d'il ne savait quoi c'est vrai mais... par exemple il pouvait... le prendre dans ses bras ? Non mais que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Jamais il ne pensait à faire ça d'habitude. Et il le faisait d'autant plus rarement. Mais il avait tout lieu de s'inquiéter, à voir son frère si bizarre devant lui. Et il n'avait que faire des apparences.

- Nii-San, on va voir le Général avant, d'accord ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu, tu sauras tout à ce... après.

- J'ai ta parole ?

- Promis juré...

A voir son regard de chien battu, Edward n'hésita plus. Il l'enlaça. Avec une douceur inaccoutumée. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre ! Surtout là, dans un couloir du QG, à la vue de tous. Lui qui était si peu expansif d'habitude, il sentait pourtant bien qu'il faisait ce qu'il devait faire. Il se rappela alors l'étreinte angoissée que lui avait donné Alphonse il y avait déjà un mois ou deux, le même jour où il était tombé malade. Juste avant qu'il n'ait sa fièvre et qu'il ne délire. A ce moment-là son frère s'était occupé de lui, durant des jours entiers. Il lui en était donc redevable. Et maintenant... Maintenant c'était son frère qui avait besoin de lui, c'était l'évidence ! Il avait besoin de son contact, de son... affection ? Personne n'aurait cru que le fullmetal alchemist fut capable d'une pareille tendresse avec quiconque, mais c'était parce qu'il ne la réservait qu'à une seule et unique personne : Alphonse. Même lorsqu'il était une armure, ils avaient toujours su se montrer leur amour fraternel, et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait changer. Edward se dit qu'il aurait du faire ça depuis longtemps déjà, appréciant ce contact si particulier.

Bon, ce n'était pas pratique, au vu de la grande taille d'Alphonse (imaginez la scène x3), mais c'est toujours mieux que l'armure glaciale et inconfortable d'il y a quelques mois ! L'alchimiste sentait son frère légèrement tremblant, recourbé sur lui, et lui serrant le dos d'une poigne qui laissait entendre toute la nouvelle force qui lui était venue. Ils restèrent enlacés encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne passe dans le couloir, ce qui gêna Edward qui rompit l'étreinte. Va pour rassurer son frère par tout les moyens, mais pas trop en public ! Il observa alors son frère qu'il avait gardé à bout de bras. Toujours un air de chien battu. Avec un pauvre sourire en plus, et le regard encore plus malheureux et paumé qu'avant. _Je suis le pire des grands frères ou quoi ?! Il faudra que j'achète un livre qui dit comment réconforter les petits frères muets et inconsolables !_ Il en était presque au point de se demander s'il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose de réellement grave, comme... non il préférait ne même pas y penser en fait. Edward souffla, de dépit et de rage contenue de ne pas pouvoir comprendre Alphonse.

- Bon, on passe en coup de vent, et après on va causer. On en a bien besoin je crois.

- ...

L'alchimiste toqua à la porte du Général Mustang, puis lorsqu'ils en eurent la permission, il entra avec Alphonse. Seul Mustang et Hawkeye étaient là, au soulagement de l'aîné qui s'avança, déjà prêt à poser son rapport en vitesse, pour repartir ensuite. Mais quelque chose clochait. Peut-être était-ce le regard insistant du Général sur lui, ou la façon que le Colonel avait de les dévisager, son frère et lui... Edward s'arrêta, son petit frère légèrement en retrait. Il scruta son supérieur d'un air interrogatif, déjà bien inquiété par ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir. La soirée où les deux accolites l'avaient, comment dire... _conseillé_, lui revenait à l'esprit. Il croyait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de ce genre, puisque la situation était la même, et se tint prêt à faire ressortir ses sarcasmes habituels et à ricaner de tant d'attention mal placée. Mais lorsque Mustang ouvrit la bouche, Edward Elric ne se serait jamais, **au grand jamais**, attendu à entendre ce qu'il allait pourtant entendre très clairement.

- Bonjour Fullmetal, et... bonjour... nouveau Fullmetal Alchemist, Alphonse Elric...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

c'est bizarre je sens qu'on va me poser pleins de questions xD

Non non ce n'est pas une erreur, vous avez bien lu pour le titre d'alchimie ! Et voilà donc tout le monde avait deviné, je suis vraiment pas douée...

Ah oui, et le prochain chapitre sera....... mouvementé ! x3 (imaginez juste un peu la réaction du frérot quoi *_*)

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, les commentaires (positifs ou négatifs) sont la meilleure motivation pour avoir envie de continuer à écrire ^__^


	10. La Querelle

Bonjour à tous ! je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente avant la mise en post de ce chapitre... ^^" Gomen nasai !

Le plus long que j'ai écris pour le moment, en pov alterné cette fois, bonne lecture ^^

---------------------------

*POV Ed *

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, terriblement lourdes et longues pour Edward. Le temps que l'information s'insinue lentement dans son cerveau, que son esprit accepte ce qu'il venait de comprendre... Il fixait son frère sans réagir, son frère qui prenait sous ses yeux le diplôme d'alchimiste d'État et la montre... Qui signait ce foutu papier. Le Général et Alphonse s'échangèrent quelques paroles, mais Edward ne chercha pas à les déchiffrer. Ses circuits internes étaient en train de brûler sous l'effort considérable qu'il leur demandait. _Al... est devenu... alchimiste d'__É__tat._ _Mais comm... Oh MERDE ! _Son frère, son propre petit frère en qui il avait une confiance absolue, son frère l'avait **trahi** ! Il lui avait sciemment menti... tout le monde lui avait menti !! Sa douleur et son incompréhension créa alors en lui un bouillonnant accès de rage, rage qu'il avait déjà peine à contenir depuis longtemps.

- AL !!! COMMENT T'AS PU ME FAIRE CA ?! MERDE ! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de son frère.

- Nii-San...

Edward le dévisagea, furieux. D'autant plus en voyant l'air misérablement coupable de cet adolescent si grand qui représentait sa seule famille. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, pour aboutir à un méli-mélo impossible à démêler. Il n'avait plus qu'un désir, une envie, d'autant plus douloureuse qu'il se savait incapable d'y parvenir. Celle de le frapper encore et encore. De le voir souffrir autant que lui souffrait maintenant par sa faute. Mais non il ne pouvait pas ! _Si seulement j'avais mon auto-mail merde !_ Une lame transmutée, un bureau en lambeau, en charpie, écrabouillé... Il était sûr que cela lui aurait fait du bien, de voir le monde autour de lui aussi déchiré que dans sa tête ! Alphonse s'avança vers lui. Aussitôt il recula vivement, tiraillé entre le désir de s'enfuir tout de suite et celui de frapper son frère. _Pas Alphonse non... pourquoi, Al ? Pourquoi ?! _Il sortit certainement un flot d'insanités, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il fixa son frère droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient à deux mètres l'un de l'autre, et Edward pouvait clairement voir la montre d'argent qui brillait dans sa main tremblante. Et soudain le besoin, le besoin impérieux de comprendre, comprendre les raisons d'un tel choix, les raisons de cette horrible trahison fraternelle !

- Merde Alphonse... Pourquoi bordel ?! POURQUOI ?!

- Je... je pensais que... que c'était ce que... je devais faire...

- DE DEVENIR UN CHIEN DE L'ARMEE COMME JE LE SUIS, C'EST ÇA !!?

- Nii-San !

Et voilà, son petit frère pleurait devant lui ! Dans son ressentiment Edward n'en tint même pas compte. Il n'avait plus conscience de se trouver dans le QG, entouré de deux supérieurs qui épiaient le moindre de ses gestes. Il n'avait pas conscience de la porte grande ouverte et du flot de militaires qui les observaient. Il n'avait conscience que de lui et d'Alphonse face à lui. Que du sentiment atroce de trahison qui lui prenait la gorge et le ventre. De cette horrible sensation qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

- MAIS POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT !? Tu m'as MENTI, tu m'as TRAHI !!

- NON ! Ce n'est pas vrai, Nii-San ! Je comptais te le dire ! Mais j'avais peur !

- Peur de quoi ?!

- ...De toi.

Le souffle totalement coupé, Edward ne put rien dire de plus. Al... avait peur de lui ?! Pour le coup, c'était même l'envie de mourir, là sur le champ, qui lui vint. C'en était trop pour lui... Beaucoup trop. Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le couloir. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fais ?!_ Il avait bousculé absolument tout ceux qui s'étaient malencontreusement retrouvés sur son passage, et il faillit tomber une paire de fois, tandis que derrière lui il entendait des voix l'appelant encore et encore, et à travers elles celle de son frère. _Merde, merde, merde..._ Une fois dehors il fonça dans le parc pour s'engouffrer dans le petit bois qui s'y trouvait. L'alchimiste s'affala sur un tronc d'arbre, essoufflé par sa fuite effrénée, et totalement perdu intérieurement. Dire qu'ils auraient pu partir d'ici, dire qu'ils auraient pu être libres !! _Pourquoi Al, pourquoi... ?_

_-----------------------------------_

* POV Al *

Nii-San ! Il l'avait appelé en hurlant de toutes ses forces tandis qu'il le voyait s'enfuir de la pièce. _Nii-San ! _Alphonse ne savait plus retenir ses larmes. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère si furieux contre quiconque, pas même contre les homonculus. Et c'était contre lui, son petit frère, que cette rage s'était manifestée... L'adolescent resserra la montre contre sa poitrine, incapable de poursuivre son frère aîné, incapable de faire le moindre pas, de prendre la moindre initiative. Il sentait sur lui les regards insistants du Général et du Colonel, mais rien ne comptait d'autre que la haine de son frère envers lui. Il avait eu peur de ce moment, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Edward se serait énervé à ce point. À un moment, il avait même cru qu'il allait se jeter sur lui pour le tuer, du moins le frapper. Non... _Il ne ferait jamais ça. Je suis si désolé Nii-San, je regrette tant ! _Il aurait voulu mourir sur place plutôt que d'avoir eu à affronter ça...

Il sentit des bras lui entourant doucement les épaules pour le forcer à s'asseoir. Le Colonel Hawkeye. Il repensait au visage de son frère lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait peur de lui. _Mon dieu, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire... _Il aurait voulu pouvoir tout lui expliquer, absolument tout ! Lui expliquer pourquoi il fallait qu'il devienne alchimiste d'État, lui expliquer que c'était sa manière à lui de rendre service, de ne plus rien lui devoir, sa manière de le rembourser pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui._ C'est ma manière de t'aimer, Nii-San... _Il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, en silence, n'écoutant rien de ce qu'on lui disait. Après un instant qui lui sembla durer une éternité, et durant lequel il n'avait cessé de repasser la scène en boucle dans sa tête, il émergea et fixa le Général. Qui lui parlait, d'un ton doux et protecteur.

- Ah, tu réagis enfin... Alphonse, je crois que ton frère a un sérieux problème.

- ... Dans ce cas moi aussi, jugea amèrement le tout nouvel alchimiste d'État.

Alphonse tourna et retourna la montre d'argent entre ses doigts, pensif et extrêmement malheureux. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il avait tant voulu cette maudite montre. Il ne savait plus rien. Il savait juste qu'il souffrait terriblement parce que son frère était en colère contre lui. Jamais il n'oserait retourner à l'appartement ! Recroiser son regard... Son visage qu'il avait vu tour à tour passer de la fureur au désespoir, en l'espace de quelques secondes... Pourquoi fallait-il que l'être humain fasse une montagne d'un rien ? _Nii-San, je veux juste servir le pays, comme tu l'as si bien fait auparavant, comme tu le fais toujours. _C'est juste un titre non ? Il avait pensé que c'était aussi le meilleur moyen de rester auprès de son grand frère, mais il ne savait pas qu'il comptait démissionner si tôt !

- Général... que dois-je faire ?

- Ça je n'en sais fichtre rien, Fullmetal...

Cela sonnait étrangement provocateur d'entendre le propre titre d'alchimiste de son frère appliqué à lui. Comme c'était insultant pour lui et Edward ! Le même titre, comme pour sous-entendre que Nii-San était devenu inutile, ou qu'Alphonse était un simple remplaçant... Mais il penserait à ça plus tard. C'était un détail, juste un stupide détail. L'adolescent se leva, titubant comme un mort-vivant. Il fallait qu'il s'explique avec lui ! Il ne voulait pas que son frère soit fâché contre lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il le rejette encore une fois. Ou alors... il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait, mais la douleur qui lui oppressait la poitrine était si réelle qu'il se sentait littéralement étouffer sous le poids de sa détresse et de sa peur.

- Vous savez où il est parti n'est-ce pas ? Je dois aller le retrouver...

------------------------------------

* POV Ed*

Edward ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là, contre ce tronc inconfortable, qui lui vrillait les côtes. Une minute, dix minutes, une heure ? Instinctivement il sortit sa montre à gousset, mais en la voyant, il ne put s'empêcher de l'envoyer valdinguer à plusieurs mètres de là, sous un cri de rage. Foutue montre ! Il se prit la tête entre les mains, s'empoignant sans douceur les cheveux. Avait-il clairement une raison d'être énervé ? Se demanda-t-il soudain, pensif. Bien sûr ! Alphonse, non content d'être devenu un chien de l'armée, lui avait **menti**, et ce depuis le début ! _Tu me fais donc si peu confiance, otooto..._ Si au moins ils en avaient parlé, s'ils avaient réfléchi à la possibilité ensemble ! Edward comprenait à présent les sorties mystérieuses de son frère ; une pour le jour où il s'était inscrit, une pour l'examen écrit, et une dernière, hier..., pour l'examen pratique. L'alchimiste rumina. Il aurait du remarquer la coïncidence avec ces jours-ci depuis le début ! Et... cela voulait vraiment dire que tout le monde était de mèche n'est-ce pas ? Tous contre lui, lui qui n'avait même pas eu son mot à dire dans la décision de son frère !

_Bordel, Al a beau avoir officiellement 17 ans, ce n'est qu'un gosse dans sa tête !_ C'était l'évidence pour Edward. Tout aussi évident que c'était le Général Mustang qui avait du tout manigancer. Jamais Alphonse n'aurait pu penser à devenir alchimiste d'Etat par lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'était fait manipuler ! A quoi cela allait-il servir en plus ? Si jamais une guerre se déclarait, il serait envoyé au front comme arme ultime, sans avoir aucun droit, autre que celui d'obéir aveuglément... Quelle horreur... jamais Edward ne laisserait passer ça ! Alphonse si doux si candide... Le voir l'uniforme au corps, en garde-à-vous, lui scia le coeur. _Bâtard de Colo... Général !_ Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. La colère refluait peu à peu, tandis que le découragement l'envahissait de plus en plus. Ce n'était pourtant pas son style de s'apitoyer sur son sort... Comme il avait changé depuis la fin de leur quête ! Oui, il s'en rendait compte, lui et Alphonse avaient tous deux radicalement changés. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil à avant.

Il souffla, à la limite des larmes, qu'il avait pourtant réussi à empêcher depuis le début de toute cette mascarade_._ Edward aurait voulu pouvoir réfléchir plus posément, être capable de s'enlever de la tête tous ce fatras qu'il n'arrivait plus à analyser. Mais non, c'était vraiment cotonneux là-dedans ! Tout tournait en boucle, très vite, un peu comme lors de son passage par la porte de la Vérité... Il savait qu'il avait tous les éléments en main pour comprendre et appréhender la réalité qu'il vivait, son destin, et les choix qu'ils devaient faire, mais rien de concret ne ressortait vraiment. _Alphonse..._ Et voilà que la culpabilité revenait en force. Mais bordel pourquoi il culpabilisait encore et toujours !? Son frère était grand désormais, il n'avait plus à le protéger, il s'était amendé en lui rendant son corps, alors pourquoi ? Cette question muette il en connaissait la réponse. _Parce que je l'aime... _Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir régir la vie de son frère comme lui l'entendait, sans prendre en compte ses propres envies, parce qu'il l'aimait égoïstement...

Mais Alphonse n'avait-il pas fait preuve lui aussi d'égoïsme ? En lui mentant si sciemment, en lui cachant la vérité, en trahissant ses convictions ! Non il était le seul à blâmer. _Tout ça c'est de ma faute s'il a voulu devenir alchimiste d'__É__tat..._ Après tout, s'ils étaient partis directement de Central, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais Edward avait eu trop de fierté pour se rendre comme un mendiant à Resembool. C'était son orgueil qui l'avait empêché de quitter immédiatement l'armée. Curieux non ? Alphonse n'avait fait que vouloir lui ressembler en fait. Cette constatation le fit enrager contre lui-même. Était-ce vrai ? Ou voulait-il seulement y croire ? Merde, il ne voulait pas que son petit frère soit un rampant de l'armée !

Un appel au loin le tira brutalement de ses réflexions chaotiques. Il reconnaissait cette voix entre toutes, bien qu'elle se soit radicalement modifiée depuis leur réussite, bien qu'elle n'aie plus d'écho, ni l'accent aigu d'un jeune enfant... Celle d'Alphonse. L'alchimiste se leva rapidement, encore incapable de décider quoi faire. Il sentait que la colère, l'irascible colère qui faisait qu'il était Edward Elric, commençait à revenir en force.

- Nii-Saaaaan, où es-tuuu ?! Niii-Saaaan !

L'appel venait d'assez loin mais portait bien. L'aîné hésita un instant à se cacher plus profondément dans les sous-bois (qui pourtant n'étaient pas bien profonds) mais il trouva immédiatement l'idée ridicule. Ce n'était pas à lui de se cacher ! Il n'avait rien à se reprocher bon dieu ! Aussi resta-t-il là, debout devant son tronc d'arbre, à attendre que son frère le trouve par lui-même. Pure vengeance stupide au demeurant, puisque de toute manière, il le vit bientôt apparaître à travers les rangées d'arbres, haletant. D'abord loin, puis de plus en plus près, jusqu'à ce que lui aussi l'ai remarqué. Aussitôt Alphonse s'arrêta dans sa course. Il sourit un instant, mais son sourire disparut très vite en découvrant la fureur toujours présente d'Edward. Qui était de nouveau tiraillé entre divers sentiments, tous plus excessifs les uns que les autres. Au choix nous avons : la culpabilité, le pardon, la rage, le dédain, la vengeance, la tristesse, encore la colère... et beaucoup d'autres... (rayez la mention inutile)

- Nii-San...

Commença alors le plus grand des deux Elric et pourtant le plus jeune et immature.

- Al, battons-nous. Le coupa immédiatement l'aîné.

- Quoi ?

- Battons-nous comme avant ! C'est ce que tu me demandais il n'y a pas longtemps. Faisons-le MAINTENANT !

Cela lui était venu comme ça, soudainement. Une impulsion. Edward savait que c'était la meilleure solution pour lui faire ressortir son trop plein d'émotion et de rancoeur, pour faire ressortir toute la mauvaise énergie qu'il avait accumulée depuis qu'il **savait**. Il ne pensa même pas que son frère puisse être encore trop faible, ou qu'il ne savait plus se battre. Non il croyait que cette confrontation physique pourrait leur permettre de se comprendre bien plus que les mots.

- Mais...

Ne laissant pas à Alphonse le temps de protester, l'alchimiste se jeta sur lui pour le faire basculer en arrière. En voyant son frère qui ne réagissait pas alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux pas de le toucher, il pria soudain ne pas le blesser trop grièvement. Prière qui semblait totalement contradictoire avec les sentiments qui l'avaient effleuré dans le bureau du Général, d'ailleurs... Mais heureusement Alphonse ne tarda pas à s'activer à son tour, et évita sans problème la charge fraternelle. Pas d'utilisation d'alchimie, c'était leur règle. Edward jubilait presque : il avait trouvé le bon moyen pour se défouler.

-------------------------------------

* POV Al *

Alphonse ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Que son frère l'attaque si directement lui fit d'abord un choc, mais il se souvint bientôt de leurs jeux d'avant. Les batailles quotidiennes, les bagarres pour désigner le vainqueur, ou tout simplement pour s'amuser. Et c'était toujours Al alors qui gagnait... Mais à cette époque il était une armure ! Allait-il réussir à le battre maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux à égalité ? Pas exactement à égalité en plus, puisque que le plus jeune restait encore assez faible, malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé maintes fois à tout le monde. Mais ça il ne fallait pas que ça se sache.

_Malgré tout_, arriva-t-il à penser alors qu'il évitait encore une fois la poigne de son frère, _je veux m'expliquer Nii-San, laisse-moi t'expliquer je t'en prie... _

- Il faut qu'on parle ! On s'était promis tu te rappelles ?! Prononça-t-il avec difficulté en tentant à son tour de faire tomber Edward, tout en restant à bonne distance, gardant à l'esprit les codes de combat appris durant leur périple.

- Eh bien faisons-le ! Répondit aussitôt son grand frère en lui assenant cette fois un vrai coup au visage avant de s'éloigner, agile et rapide.

Alphonse faillit piailler comme un gosse sous le choc, mais il se retint et ne fit que gémir en se massant la mâchoire. Tout en fixant son frère avec une nouvelle lueur dans le regard. Une lueur de défi.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, je suis désolé ! parvint-il à dire tout en continuant le combat.

- C'est un peu tard pour s'excuser tu ne crois pas !? C'est vraiment une... belle connerie ce que tu as fait !

- ... Tu n'as pas à m'en vouloir comme tu le fais !! DE QUEL DROIT TU TE PERMETS DE ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE OU PAS !?

Un arrêt dans le combat. Alphonse était étonné par son propre emportement. Il scruta le visage de son frère, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire.

- C'est MA vie, ce sont MES choix !

- Al...

Cette fois c'était le cadet qui donnait les coups, de plus en plus énervé, furieux. Les prises s'échangeaient, incisives, jamais dangereuses, mais impressionnantes et tout de même douloureuses.

- Nii-San, je suis devenu alchimiste d'État pour ne plus rien te devoir, pour être libre ! Je ne veux plus être un poids pour toi ! C'est pour toi que je fais tout ça !

Il avait crié ces mots d'une traite, sans vraiment y réfléchir, mais c'était bien la vérité qu'il exprimait à voix haute. Le fait de se battre était si salvateur que cela lui permettait de ressortir tout ce qu'il avait si bien caché depuis des mois. Comme une libération... Mais bientôt il fut trop épuisé pour continuer, et il tomba de lui-même à terre, mettant ainsi fin au combat. Son souffle était très chaotique et son coeur battait à tout rompre, inquiétant. Et il avait mal partout. Mais cette douleur avait presque quelque chose d'agréable, elle permettait d'extérioriser la souffrance intérieure qu'il ressentait depuis longtemps.

- Je ne veux pas avoir à regretter tu comprends... Par pitié dis-moi que tu me pardonneras un jour...

Une phrase si suppliante... humiliante presque...

----------------------------------------

* POV Ed *

Edward le regardait, là, allongé par terre, le visage bleui par ses poings, tandis que lui-même ne se portait pas mieux. Heureusement que personne ne les avaient vu se battre ! Fatigué et grimaçant sous la douleur que leur violent échange avait laissé, il s'assit à côté de son petit frère, tout en observant la cime des arbres. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, il faisait bon, et les rayons pointaient à travers le récent feuillage des arbres. Un cadre idyllique, parfait... Qui avait abrité, caché et englouti toute leur colère... _Al..._

Lui pardonner ? Le pouvait-il vraiment ? Pouvait-il déjà se pardonner à lui-même sa propre incapacité à s'occuper de son cadet ? Pouvait-il se pardonner le fait de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de le juger, de le haïr, de l'aimer plus que de raison ?! Ah... pardonner quoi au juste ? Il n'était ni dieu, ni un saint.

Non, il en voulait encore à Alphonse. C'était évident. La colère ne partirait pas si vite. Pas encore. Seule sa propre culpabilité l'empêchait de faire plus clairement des reproches à son petit frère. L'aîné souffrait vraiment de ce que son cadet lui avait craché à la figure, mais sûrement pas autant que la souffrance que s'était infligé Alphonse à lui-même. Oui il connaissait bien son frère... Mais malgré ça, tant de mots blessants, ça ne disparaîtrait pas aussi vite ! Les disputes éclateraient encore entre eux deux, tout comme les querelles et autres joies de famille. Parce qu'ils étaient différents, parce qu'ils s'opposaient, parce qu'ils s'aimaient...

Bien sûr cette conversation n'était pas encore finie c'était sûr et certain ! Tout n'avait pas été éclairci... Mais Edward pensa qu'ils pouvaient en rester là. Pour un court instant de calme et de repos, il serait conciliant. Durant quelques heures peut-être. Le temps pour lui de mieux réfléchir à tout ça. Aussi longtemps que lui permettrait en tout cas son fichu caractère de râleur ! Il reposa son regard sur celui, inquiet, d'Alphonse, qui attendait toujours une réponse. Il lui sourit de façon ironique, tout en s'allongeant à ses côtés, les bras sous la tête. Fullmetal contre Fullmetal il semblerait... Encore une idiotie de la hiérarchie !

- Ne sois pas idiot... Match nul, Al.

--------------------------------

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la fic en général !

Pour ma part je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite du tour que prend mon histoire, et c'est même pour ça que j'hésite à la continuer... car oui je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance maintenant, et certaines critiques m'ont amené à réfléchir quant à ma façon d'écrire et de voir les personnages... Je crois donc qu'il me faudra un petit moment de réflexion avant de continuer l'histoire.

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews, je crois que j'en aurais bien besoin ^o^""


End file.
